Pokemon Adventures of Kanto
by master1631
Summary: Red has always wanted to be a Pokémon master since the day he was born. Now he gets his chance. This is the story of his journey. His life is gonna change for the better or worse as he tries to accomplish his goal of one day becoming pokemon master. (First Fanfic) Rate and Reviews appreciated. I enjoy all your comments and would like to hear what you have to say.
1. Chapter 1

**Pokemon Adventures of Kanto**

**Chapter 1: The Start of Something Big**

Today was the day I start my adventure towards becoming a pokemon master. Ever since I was young I have always been fascinated by pokemon. Whether it was on tv or real. And finally today I got to get one of my very own. My childhood rival is Blue, and he always said I would never become anything when it came to pokemon. I am gonna prove him wrong today. I got out of bed and got dressed. I was wearing the clothes my mother had bought me the day before. A red and white hat, a pair of blue jeans, red shoes, and my yellow bag. I walked downstairs. My mother immediately saw me and walked up to me saying,  
"Red all boys leave home someday. It says so on TV. Oh yeah, I almost forgot Professor Oak was looking for you. You need to go to his house for your pokemon. I went to exit when she placed a hand on my shoulders saying,  
"I know we haven't been living in Kanto your whole life but lets make the best of it dear. No matter what you fail or succeed in I am always here for you."

* * *

I walked into Oaks lab but he wasn't there. Instead Blue was there waiting. Blue has orange hair, a black shirt and purple pants. He said,  
" Oh its just the loser Red. What the hell are you doing here?"  
I said,  
"I am looking for Oak. He's going to give me a pokemon today Blue."  
Blue replied with,  
"Well the old gramps isn't here. He's probably dead."  
I turned around and left. I headed out of Pallet Town towards the grass in search of Oak.

* * *

I heard someone shout,  
"Hey! Don't go into the grass its to dangerous without a pokemon!"  
I turned around and saw Oak.  
"Ah, you must be Red. Follow me."  
He lead me back to his lab where Blue was.  
"Gramps I am fed up with waiting I want my pokemon. And I want it now!"  
Oak knew how his grandson was.  
" Blue wait I told Red he could have one also."  
Blue just turned his head.  
"Whatever. Let him pick first. I don't care."  
I walked over to the table and saw 2 poke balls on the table. Which I thought was odd cause normally there is 3 when a trainer start his journey. At least that's what my mom said the TV said. Puzzled I asked Oak.  
"Uh Professor, Where is the third poke ball?"  
Oak just smiled and said,  
"Another trainer had already came in early and claimed it."  
"Oh ok.." I took the ball on the far right. Blue walked up and took the final poke ball off of the table.

* * *

I went to leave the lab and Blue ran up to me and said,  
"Wait Red lets test out our Pokémon."  
Just then Blue pressed the button on his poke ball and released a light blue Pokémon with a brown and yellow shell.  
"Squirtle is the best of the best Red. You don't stand a chance."  
I turned to Blue and said,  
"We'll see about that."  
Now that I had a Pokémon I felt like I couldn't lose and this was my first official battle as a trainer. Especially to him. Oak ran up shouting  
"Wait! Before you guys start battling take these!"  
He handed us a pokedex.

* * *

"Now you can know what moves your Pokémon know whenever you look at there entries in this."  
I threw out my Pokémon and in a flash of light out popped a light orange Pokémon with a flaming tail. My pokedex said it was a charmander and it knew the moves scratch and growl. Charmander looked over at me scared and just stared at me. I decided to attack and said,  
"Alright Charmander! Use growl!"  
Charmander growled at the squirtle and Blue told squirtle to tackle, tackle tackle! Charmander was taking a beating.  
"Scratch."  
Charmander did some damage back at Squirtle this time but it wasn't enough as Squirtle charged in again and tackled Charmander down onto the floor knocking him out. Blue had won the battle and was showing off saying about how much greater his Squirtle was then my Charmander. I picked up charmander and said,  
"You did a great job."  
"Even though we didn't win we did our best and that's what counts."

* * *

Oak came to us and handed both of us some poke balls.  
"Use these to help you catch some more pokemon."  
I happily accepted them and said,  
"Thanks Oak and thanks for the pokemon."  
Blue just took them from his grandpa's hand and shoved them in his pocket.  
"Since your both starting to be trainers how about you two fight the Pewter City Gym and take the Pokemon League Challenge."  
I decided that was a good idea and left Oaks lab.

* * *

I held Charmanders poke ball in my hand.  
"Well buddy today is the day we start our adventure together."  
After telling my mom I was leaving to go travel Kanto I left for the exit of Pallet Town. The sun was shining bright and the wind was blowing. It felt like a good day. My journey had now begun and my life as I knew it was changing completely.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: My journey began**

Charmander and I traveled down route 1 headed to Viridian City along the way to Viridian we battled and beat a few wild pokemon and Charmander grew stronger but I didn't catch any cause I wasn't sure what I wanted yet. I arrived in Viridian and healed my Charmander from the battles he had been in. Then I left the city and went to route 2.

In route 2 I saw a Pokémon I wanted to catch. It flew over my head and landed on the ground like it wanted to challenge me.  
"Ok charmander lets catch that pidgey!"  
I had charmander attack and after a few moves the pidgey was knocked out. I threw a poke ball in after a few seconds I had caught it.  
"WE did it!"  
I looked at charmander and he was jumping in the air with me happily. I heard someone shouting but couldn't make out what they were saying so I went toward the voice. Then I saw this girl. She had blonde hair and blue eyes. She had a white and red hat, a blue top, a short red skirt, and red shoes and a yellow bag. I blushed at the sight of her but quickly stopped so she wouldn't see. She looked over and said,  
"Oh, hi!"  
and I responded with hey. She said,  
"My name is Green and this is my bulbasaur."  
"My name is Red and this is charmander."  
I said and She responded with a soft cry,  
"I have been trying to catch that Pokémon all day but I cant seem to do it."  
I looked out to see where she was pointing at and saw a yellow mouse Pokémon with black ears and held out my pokedex. It said it was a pichu. Green said,  
"The thing is adorable I want it!"  
I offered to help her catch it and she smiled. Go bulbasaur! And in a flash bulbasaur was out attacking pichu. Pichu quickly knocked out bulbasaur. Green started to cry and I threw out charmander.  
"Don't worry I will help you catch the pichu Green."  
I said. She smiled again and I had charmander knock it out. She threw the poke ball and in a second she had caught the pichu. She ran up to me and gave me a hug and thanking me for helping her.  
"Sorry for putting you threw that trouble. Would you mind if I joined you on your journey. I started today and I am not very good."  
I smiled and said,  
"Sure."  
We left route 2 and arrived in Viridian Forest.

* * *

We both saw a caterpie in the forest and caught them.  
"Your getting better at catching"  
I said to Green.  
"Thank you but I would of never caught that pichu if you hadn't of helped."  
It was night time and it started to pour down rain and started thundering.  
"Eek! Were going to get wet! And were in the middle of a forest at night! And I don't have a tent or anything!"  
Green shouted. I had a tent in my bag thanks to my mom so we used it that night so we wouldn't get wet.  
"Hey Red? Thanks for letting me join you on the journey I would of hated to had been in this forest alone without a tent or anything."  
Green mumbled and I turned and looked at her. She looked like she was really tired and then went to sleep with pichu on her lap. I smiled and saw charmander sitting beside me half asleep and half awake. I closed my eyes and went to sleep beside Green and pichu and charmander. I woke up and saw that Green had already woke up and was sitting next to a tree with pichu on her lap and saw I had finally woken up. She spoke up and said,  
"About time you lazy idiot! I could've been in Pewter City hours ago."  
"How long have you been awake!"  
I exclaimed.  
"About 5 minutes."  
She laughed.  
"I just wanted to see how you would react."  
I sighed and packed up the tent and we headed toward the exit of the forest. We had been walking about a hour when she said,  
"Um Red I think were lost."  
"What makes you say that?"  
I said unsure why she would say such a thing.  
"Well, because isn't that where we set up camp at?"  
I looked over and saw it was indeed the spot we set up at.  
"I guess we had been walking in circles." I exclaimed. "Any ideas on which way to go to get to Pewter?"  
She replied with, "Damn, I was hoping you would say I was just crazy."  
"Um, we didn't go that way and it looks like it leads out so how about we try that way."  
We headed that way and sure enough it did lead out of the forest.

* * *

"YAY!"  
Green shouted excitedly as we exited the forest.  
"I knew it would get us out of there. I am a smart girl aren't I?"  
She said.  
"You sure are Green. You got us out of the forest before it started raining again."  
I replied.  
"Look Pewter City is right there lets go!"  
She spoke. And then she grabbed my arm and pulled me in the direction of Pewter City.  
"Slow down Green your going to rip my arm off!"  
I shouted.  
"Oh hush will ya. Were almost there."  
She said with a cocky voice pulling my arm tighter to where it felt like it was going to fall off and shatter into pieces. as we ran faster to Pewter City.

* * *

**Notice:**

** When I was typing this up I noticed I had said rustboro instead of pewter city so if in chapter 1 or this chapter it says rustboro it is a typo I meant to put in pewter so I am sorry for that. I hope you are enjoying the story so far. This is my first time writing one of these so its not the best. Blue is going to return in chapter 3 along with some other surprises so I hope you are excited to read what's going to happen next as the story continues.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Overcoming Defeat**

We had made it to Pewter City and my arm was still attached surprisingly.  
"Lets go to the Pokémon center Red."  
"Ok sure. My Pokémon do need healing."  
When we got to the Pokémon center I saw Blue standing outside of it.  
"Well look who it is, a prick."  
"Nice to see you to Blue."  
"Hello, my name is Green."  
Green mumbled,  
"Do you know Red?"  
"Yeah he's a weak pathetic trainer who just started."  
"Hey Red look at what I have."  
I turned to look at Blue and saw a shiny object in his hand.  
"It's the Pewter City gym badge."  
"I bet you haven't even challenged the gym leader yet."  
I looked down in embarrassment. Blue had already beaten me to getting the first badge.  
"Well the gym leader uses rock types so my squirtle easily defeated him. Your puny little charmander will have a harder time beating him though cause you are weak."  
Just then Green said,  
"You take that back you fat cow! Red is a great trainer. He helped me catch my Pichu and everything! I bet he could beat you in a battle right now!"  
"Oh really now?"  
Blue exclaimed.  
"Lets see about that."  
We'll have a 3 on 3 battle."  
"I accept Blue."

* * *

We lined up at the entrance of Pewter towards route 2 where we wouldn't hit anything while we battled.  
"Go Bellsprout."  
In a flash of light a green vine like Pokémon appeared. My pokedex told me Bellsprout was a grass type.  
"Go charmander."  
Charmander came out and was ready to fight. I checked my pokedex and noticed that charmander had learned 2 new moves, Ember and Metal Claw. Charmander had the type advantage over Bellsprout.  
"Bellsprout use Vine Whip!"  
Large Vines shot out at charmander.  
"Dodge!"  
Charmander rolled out of the way instantly.  
"Now use ember."  
Charmanders mouth let out small flares of fire and scorched the bell sprout immediately knocking it out.  
"You got lucky knocking out Bellsprout that quick you little prick."  
Green was excited to see charmander knock out Bellsprout so easily.  
"Way to go Red! I knew charmander could knock out that punks Bellsprout."  
Blue with a smirk on his face said the fights not over yet and threw out his next Pokémon.  
"Go Squirtle!"  
I looked at charmander and he was ready to fight but I wanted to save charmander in case I needed him.  
"Charmander return."  
He went back into his poke ball.  
"Alright lets see, Go Caterpie."  
Caterpie came out and looked at squirtle like he was afraid of it.  
"Don't worry caterpie we can beat Squirtle. Caterpie use string shot."  
Webs shot out at squirtle but squirtle moved out of the way.  
"Squirtle use water gun."  
The water shot out like it was coming out of a hose pipe and sprayed caterpie right in the face knocking him down. he commanded squirtle to do it again. Squirtle did it once more and kept caterpie on the ground. Caterpie looked like he had been threw hell and back and was about to black out when he started to glow. In a moment Caterpies appearance changed. I took out my pokedex and it said that it was now a Metapod. The evolve form of Caterpie.  
"So your little bug decided to evolve. Oh well it wont help any. Squirtle use tackle."  
It said Metapod had learned harden.  
"Metapod use harden."  
Metapods defense rose with harden but it wasn't enough as squirtle finished off Metapod with tackle.  
"Good job Metapod."  
I held out my next Pokémon.  
"Go pidgey!"  
Pidgey came out and was ready to fight Squirtle.  
"Squirtle use Tackle again."  
Squirtle kneeled down and charged at pidgey.  
"Pidgey wait for Squirtle to get close then use wing attack."  
Pidgey did just as I said and when squirtle got close his wing attack knocked squirtle back.  
"Good move Red."  
I heard Green say as she was watching to see what Blue and I would do next. Squirtle got back on his feet though and was ready for his next command.  
"Alright Squirtle use Water Gun."  
The water gun hit pidgey almost immediately and knocked him down.  
"Pidgey use tackle."  
"Squirtle you use tackle also."  
Both Pokémon charged at one another and rammed into each other. Squirtles tackle was stronger then pidgey though and knocked pidgey down and out.  
"Good job pidgey. You did your best."  
All I had left was charmander and blue still had Squirtle and another Pokémon he hadn't used yet. Squirtle was panting though looked like it was about to faint. That tackle must of took a lot out of it.  
"Go charmander."  
Charmander came out and saw who he was facing and was ready to beat the squirtle this time around. Squirtle though had the type advantage over charmander. "Alright charmander use metal claw."  
Charmander charged out and struck squirtle so hard it looked like it would knock it out with just it alone. Squirtle got back up and lowered his head.  
"Squirtle use tackle."  
Squirtle charged at charmander in a fury like he was going to kill him.  
"Charmander step back a bit and wait."  
Charmander just looked in confusion and did what I said. Squirtle charged closer.  
"Alright charmander use ember."  
Squirtle was right in front of charmander when he shot out sparks of ember directly into squirtle face knocking it down.  
"Squirtle use water gun at that poor excuse of a Pokémon."  
Squirtle sprayed out water at charmander and part of it hit charmander but not enough to knock him out luckily.  
"Charmander use scratch."  
Charmanders nails glowed bright and struck squirtle right in the forehead which knocked it out finally.  
"Yay! Great job Charmander!"  
Green shouted while jumping up and down. She seemed excited that charmander had finally knocked out squirtle.  
"Impressive Red. You're a bit better then I thought. I didn't think you could knock out squirtle. It isn't over yet though we both still got one Pokémon left and mine has full health."  
"Go Eevee."  
In a flash of light a brown and white Pokémon stood out in front of me.  
"Awwwww! . That things adorable! I hope you don't hurt it to bad Red."  
Green seemed like she liked the Eevee a lot.  
"Eevee use charm."  
Eevee waved its tail out and Charmander looked like he was adoring the Eevee. Eevee had charmander dazed with its cute tail.  
"Charmander use smoke screen."  
Charmander shook off what Eevee was doing and smoke covered the battlefield. Eevee couldn't see where charmander was at all.  
"Charmander use ember."  
"Dodge it Eevee."  
Eevee couldn't see where charmander was at all and before it knew sparks were engulfing it.  
"Eevee charge forward with a quick attack."  
Eevee ran towards where he thought charmander was for a quick attack but charmander wasn't there.  
"Huh? Where is charmander?"  
Just then Blue looked up.  
"Charmander use scratch."  
Charmander had jumped in the air when Eevee went for the quick attack so Eevee would miss. Charmander landed right on top of Eevee and scratched it right in the face.  
"Now follow up with Metal Claw."  
Still on top of Eevee Charmander hit it with Metal Claw then he jumped back into the air.  
"Eevee use tackle this time instead."  
Eevee had jumped up in hopes of tackling charmander directly head on but charmanders smokescreen hid his location so Eevee was in the air and had missed the tackle completely.  
"Charmander use ember."  
Charmander now on the ground shot out ember one more time into the air and it hit Eevee directly and knocked it out.  
"We did it! Way to go Charmander!"  
Blue mad that he lost said,  
"Your lucky my Pokémon had already beaten that Gym Leader or else we would've won."  
He stormed off in a mad rage out of Pewter City kicking things and throwing a fit.

* * *

"Yay! Way to go Red. You showed that punk that he isn't the best trainer out there. Even though it looked like you was going to lose to that cute little Eevee."  
"Thanks Green. I am glad I finally beat Blue."  
"Red where did you meet Blue at?"  
She asked wonderingly.  
"Me and Blue have known each other since we were children. He has always beaten me at everything even in school until today. I had finally beaten him."  
"Well I'm Glad you finally beat him. Serves him right. Are you going to challenge the gym leader now?"  
"I am. Are you going to challenge him?"  
"Well I was going to but my Pokémon aren't nearly as strong enough as yours to face a gym leader. And he said it was rock type so my best bet is bulbasaur."  
"I saw some grass near the entrance to Pewter. We can train your Pokémon there."  
"Ok. Lets go for it."  
We went to the grass and Green threw out her caterpie. A wild Rattatta was in the grass and Green commanded Caterpie to attack it.  
"Caterpie use tackle on the wild Rattatta!"  
Caterpie charged the Rattatta and hit it head on. The Rattatta retaliated though and knocked caterpie down. Caterpie looked like he was close to fainting when it started to glow and in a moment her caterpie had evolved into Metapod.  
"Yay! Caterpie you evolved."  
"Metapod finish off that Rattatta."  
Metapod did just as she had said and knocked it out with a fierce tackle. She then saw a wild pidgey and had Metapod battle it.  
"Metapod use string shot."  
Metapod wrapped string around the pidgey and the pidgey couldn't move.  
"Now use tackle."  
Metapod tackled the pidgey and knocked it down. The pidgey freed itself from the string though and did a wing attack that nearly knocked Metapod out. Suddenly Metapod started to glow and his appearance changed. He had evolved again.  
"Wow! Evolved already? Way to go Metapod! Lets see."  
Green looked at her pokedex. It said Metapod had evolved into a Butterfree and that it had learned a psychic move called confusion.  
"Butterfree is so cute! Its adorable!"  
Green chimed and she commanded it to attack again.  
"Ok Butterfree use your new move, use confusion!"  
Butterfree unleashed large pulse waves at pidgey and the confusion knocked out the pidgey in one hit.  
"Nice job Butterfree."  
Green had pichu fight a wild caterpie and beat it then she had it fight a wild weedle. Not wasting any time Green had pichu attack the weedle.  
"Pichu use volt tackle."  
Pichu sparked up and her whole body had electricity around it and she charged the weedle head on and knocked it out in one hit.  
"Wow! Impressive pichu."  
Green excitedly stated.  
"And here I thought you were just cute and adorable, hehehe."  
Green then pulled out bulbasaur and bulbasaur beat a wild Rattatta and a wild weedle.  
"Ok one more fight and then we can go to the Pokémon center to heal our Pokémon."  
Green stated as she scanned the area in search of one more Pokémon. She finally spotted one she hadn't seen before.  
"The pokedex says it's a kakuna. The evolve form of weedle."  
I said to Green.  
"This one might be tougher then a weedle was at fighting since its evolved."  
She responded with,  
"Ok! But were still going to win! Go Bulbasaur!"  
She checked her pokedex and bulbasaur had learn a few new moves from the last 2 fights. It now knew tackle and leach seed and vine whip.  
"Bulbasaur use leech seed."  
Seeds shot out at the kakuna and sapped health from it. The kakuna retaliated by using harden then it tackled bulbasaur.  
"Bulbasaur use vine whip."  
Vines shot out of bulbasaurs side and hit the kakuna hard on the head but it didn't seem like it fazed it cause of the harden.  
"Now use tackle to finish it off."  
Bulbasaur ran out and hit the kakuna with his head and tackled it onto the ground and then the leech seed sapped more health from the kakuna knocking it out cold. "Yay! Great job today Bulbasaur."  
"Ok lets go back to the Pokémon center. Sorry I took so long training Red."  
"Its ok Green. Your Pokémon are a lot stronger then they were. Your ready now to face the gym leader."

* * *

We felt rain beginning to come out of the sky and we ran for the Pokémon center. We got in the Pokémon center before it started raining heavily and thundering. "Well damn it. I guess were not gonna get to challenge the gym leader today Red huh?"  
"Guess not. We'll have to stay the night here then."  
Green seemed fine with that as she saw the Pokémon center had a large screen television.  
"Ok that's fine with me. Lets get our Pokémon healed up and ready for our gym fights tomorrow."  
We handed the nurse our poke balls and sat down for a while watching the TV. The TV was playing one of Greens favorite shows from the way she was dancing around happily.  
"Everything on this show is so cute and adorable the way they display them on here. I want all of these Pokémon! "  
"Oh and Red, thanks again for letting me join you on your journey. My Pokémon and I wouldn't be as strong as they are if you hadn't of."  
"Your welcome Green. Glad to have you along for the journey."  
The nurse handed us back our Pokémon after a hour and it was night time.  
"Are you gonna be spending the night here tonight. Its to dangerous to be outside with all that lightning going on?"  
the nurse had asked.  
"Yep if that's alright."  
Green stated.  
"Sure. We have 2 guest beds y'all can sleep on tonight."  
We went into the room. It was kind of small with no windows. The room had a large desk we could sit our bags and stuff on and we did just that. Green seemed tired so she laid down to rest and I was pretty tired myself so I did as well on the other bed. Pichu climbed on top of Green.  
"Nighty night Red. Wake up early tomorrow you sleepy head and we'll go challenge the gym leader."  
She smiled and in a moment Green was out cold fast asleep. I looked over at my poke balls and said softly so I wouldn't wake up Green,  
"Thank you guys for helping me finally beat Blue."  
I looked over at Green for a moment and saw pichu had fallen asleep with its tail laying in Greens face cuddled up on her stomach. I laid back and closed my eyes and before I knew it I fell asleep also.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Fighting rock with fire**

* * *

_"Red tomorrow we leave for Pallet Town." "Mom I like New Bark Town. It has a nice view of the Ocean." "I know sweetie but Pallet Town has a school and stuff and the professor there said you could even have a pokemon when you grew up." "Really? Pallet Town sounds awesome then I cant wait to go!" Before I knew it we were on a ship and had arrived in Pallet Town. "You must be Red's mom. Hello my name is Professor Oak and this is my Grandson Blue." Blue looked the same age as I was and looked over at me laughing." What's so funny Blue?" "You. You have the face of a chimpanzee and your as ugly as a slowpoke." I started to cry and ran into our new house. Professor Oak looked at Blue and said, "Now Blue that wasn't nice. Go apologize to Red." "Ok. Gramps." I was on the floor crying when Blue had walked in and was still laughing. "Cheer up Red. Were both 4 years old. Your acting like a kid. Here lets have a simple game." "Ok, What kind of game?" "The first one to cry loses, oh look I already won. Red you are weak and pathetic. You will never beat me at anything cause of how feeble you are." Blue left my house after kicking the boxes my stuff was in from the move and went back outside. My mom came in excitedly and said, "Oh I see you and Blue are the same age. You two will be good friends I bet." A friend isn't the word I used to describe Blue from that day on, I used the word rival._

* * *

"Red wake up you lazy sloth!"  
Green stood over me throwing pillows at me. Pichu was hoping up and down on my stomach trying to help wake me up.  
"Were going to be late to fight the gym leader! And I want that badge!"  
"Sorry Green I was having a dream. Lets go."  
"Oh, What was the dream about?"  
"It was when me and my mom moved from New Bark Town to Pallet and I met Blue and how he made me cry when I was 4."  
Green looked at me and then laughed.  
"Red you're a softy. I could probably even beat you up, hehe. Plus Blues just a big jerk face. You showed him yesterday when you beat him in battle."  
"True. Alright lets go battle the gym leader."  
We exited the room of the pokemon center and walked out into the lobby.  
"Cant fight a gym leader on a empty stomach."  
Green spoke up with a wink and was eating some of the food the nurse had out in the lobby. We both released out our pokemon and we all ate till we were full. After we finished eating we returned them back to there poke balls and walked out of the pokemon center. Just then a large man with a white and black lab coat and circular glasses walked up to us.  
"Hello. I have been looking for you two. I am Professor Oaks assistant. He found two eggs the other day and wanted the two of you to have them. He says they contain rare Pokémon."  
He handed us both a egg and then ran off.  
"Oh wow cool! I wonder what pokemon it will hatch into."  
"I don't know Green. He said Oak said they were rare pokemon so it might be pokemon not found in Kanto."  
"Well whatever it is I hope it is cute!"  
We placed the eggs into our bags out of harms way and headed for the gym.

* * *

The gym had a large brownish gold roof with blue windows and two large blue doors to enter the gym at. The sign out in front of the gym said that Pewter City Pokemon Gym Leader was: Brock, The rock-solid pokemon trainer. We walked inside and the entire gym was covered in rocks. It looked like we was inside of a cave that had caved in. There was a small spot in the middle of all the rocks with two white poke ball circles on each side. It looked like a battlefield so that's where we headed to. I spoke up and said,  
"Hmm, Where is Brock at. The sign said he was the gym leader."  
Just then we saw a large boulder coming out of the air flying down at us. We both ran back away to avoid getting squashed by it. On top of the boulder stood a man with brown wavy hair, an orange top, and green pants.  
"So, you're here. I'm Brock. I'm Pewter's Gym Leader. My rock-hard willpower is evident even in my Pokémon. My Pokémon are all rock hard, and have true-grit determination. That's right - my Pokémon are all the Rock type! Fuhaha! You're going to challenge me knowing that you'll lose? That's the Trainer's honor that compels you to challenge me. Fine, then! Show me your best!"  
"Soooo, Who's gonna challenge Brock first?"  
Green asked me.  
"You can Green, I will watch and go after you do."  
"Alrighty, lets win this pichu!"  
Brock and Green lined up on the battlefield across from one another.  
"We'll have a 2 on 2 battle. First person to knock out both trainers pokemon wins the battle."  
The referee stated as they both got there poke balls ready. Green with a determined look on her face held her first ball in hand and threw it.  
"Go Butterfree!" Butterfree appeared flapping its little wings and sparkling with a pleasant glow to it."  
Go Geodude."  
A small pokemon that looked like a large boulder with arms appeared out pumping its muscles ready to fight.  
"Ok, Butterfree use tackle."  
Brock just sit there and let Butterfree tackle Geodude. The tackle didn't even faze it at all.  
"Rock type pokemon are immune to normal type attacks."  
Brock stated with a laugh.  
"Geodude use defense curl."  
Geodude bulked down and sharpened its defensive state even more.  
"Now use tackle."  
Geodude charged toward Butterfree ready to ram it into all of the large boulders in this arena.  
"I guess were gonna have to try a different route. Butterfree use Psychic."  
Butterfree let out pulse waves right at Geodude right before it hit the tackle knocking Geodude back into several rocks.  
"Good move Green. But this isn't over yet. Geodude use defense curl again."  
Geodude curled up to raise its defense even higher then it already was.  
"Butterfree use Psychic again."  
The pulse waves shot out at Geodude while it was curled up and knocked into more rocks which caused it to be knocked out cold.  
"Way to go Butterfree."  
Brock threw out his next pokemon. A giant rock pokemon appeared before Butterfree with several large rocks as its body with a large head and no arms.  
"This fight is far from over. Say hello to Onix. Now lets get right to it. Onix use rock tomb."  
Large boulders appeared and slammed hard down on Butterfree squishing it and knocking it out cold in just that one move.  
"Wow. That Onix sure is something. Ok well lets win this. Go Bulbasaur."  
Bulbasaur came out and looked terrified as it stared up at the gigantic pokemon before it with its huge rock body.  
"Ok Bulbasaur lets beat this Onix and win the badge. Bulbasaur use leech seed."  
Bulbasaur seeded the ground and sapped health from Onix.  
"Onix use tackle."  
Onix rammed bulbasaur hard into the wall but bulbasaur got back up.  
"Bulbasaur use vine whip."  
Bulbasaur smacked vines down right on Onix head. It wasn't hard to hit the colossal pokemon and it seemed to faze the Onix as it flinched back.  
"Onix use bind."  
Onix constricted Bulbasaur like a snake and was squeezing the life out of it.  
"Now lets finish this. Onix use rock tomb."  
Green looked frightened to see Bulbasaur squished but then Bulbasaur started to glow and its leaves on its head grew larger. It had evolved into Ivysaur. "Congratulations on evolving Bulbasaur!"  
Green stated seeming happy that it didn't get flattened into a pancake when the rocks hit it.  
"The pokedex says you learned a new move so lets try it out. Ivysaur use Razor leaf."  
Large leaves shot out like they were being fired from a gun and struck Onix several times in the head. This allowed Ivysaur to free itself from the constricting bind it was in. Onix seemed hurt and fell onto the ground.  
"Onix lets use tackle on that Ivysaur."  
Green waited in place waiting for Onix to get closer and shouted,  
"One more time. Ivysaur use Razor leaf."  
The leaves struck Onix right in the center of the head but Onix tackle had also knocked Ivysaur into the rocks. Both Pokemon was still standing when Onix fell over and was knocked out.  
"We did it! Way to go Ivysaur!"  
"Congratulations Green." Brock spoke. "That was a good battle. You deserve this. Take it as a symbol that you beat me. it's the Boulder Badge."  
Green happily accepted the badge.  
"Ok your turn Red. Win you one of these."  
"Well normally trainers come in here alone."  
Brock stated.  
"Since both of you decided to come at the same time I need to heal my pokemon from Green and my fight before I can fight Red. Return in a hour or so and I will be ready to face Red."

* * *

Green and I left the Gym and went back to the pokemon center to heal her pokemon from the gym battle.  
"So Red what do you want to do for a hour while we wait for the gym fight."  
"It doesn't matter to me Green. We can do whatever you want."  
"Oh I know! Lets go to the pokemon mart and see what they have for sale."  
We left the pokemon center after Green got back her pokemon and walked inside the pokemon mart. They had shelves after shelves of all assorted medicines, containers, poke balls, assorted goods, and several other things. Green walked up to the counter.  
"Um yes, I would like to buy some poke balls and a fishing rod."  
The man behind the register handed Green the poke balls and a fishing rod. I also bought a few poke balls for later in case I ran into something I wanted to catch. "Use the rod in large streams of water ma'am. You never know what you might fish up."  
Green paid the man and we left the pokemon mart.  
"How about we check out Pewter City's Museum while we wait Red."  
The museum had all kinds of art displays and several paintings on the walls. They had displays of ancient pokemon that had become extinct. The bones of those were displayed as statues. There were several some small and some large. The small ones had the shape of a circular pattern with large bones sticking out in a shape that made it look spider like in appearance. The larger displays were of huge dinosaur like pokemon that had once roamed the lands. One of them was in the shape of a pterodactyl. You could see where it used to have wings and how large it body was compared to that of a human. The paintings on the wall represented several different pokemon. Some native to Kanto and some native to other areas. I recognized a few but most of them I had never seen before. Of the ones I recognized there was a picture of a Pikachu and two smaller pichu running threw a meadow. Green was on her toes admiring the photo painting of Butterfree and how beautiful it looked. They had the sun rise right over it making its wings glisten and sparkle out while its tail was sparkling from the rays of the sun. There was another photo of a pokemon neither Green nor I had ever seen before. It had a yellow goldish snake like body with red on its head and a blue and white tail. The pokemon was in a water like stream with a river flowing down above its head and the sun shining over the water at the pokemon really bringing out its divine beauty.  
"Well its been an hour Green lets head back to the gym so I can have my battle and win my badge."  
"Ok lets go. Red which pokemon are you gonna use?"  
I hadn't thought about that yet. Pidgey had a type disadvantage and Metapod didn't have but one attack that did damage and that was tackle which is a normal move so it wouldn't do much damage. Charmander did know metal claw which is a steel type move and according to my pokedex steel type moves were super effective to rock type pokemon.  
"Well Charmander knows metal claw which is good against Brocks rock types so I will use him and pidgey has a type disadvantage so I will go with Metapod for this one."  
"Good choice Red. I would of used pichu in my fight with Brock but rock type pokemon are immune to electric moves. Luckily Bulbasaur is grass type so it was super effective."

* * *

When we got back inside of the pokemon gym we headed for the battlefield once more.  
"Brock isn't here yet? Hmm, Maybe he is still healing his pokemon."  
Just like before a large boulder fell down from the roof and me and Green ran back to avoid being smashed into pieces.  
"I see you have returned. My pokemon are healed and ready to fight. I shall not lose this time around."  
Me and Brock lined up across from one another on the battlefield. I heard Green speak up from where she was watching the fight at and say,  
"Come on Red. I know you can win this. Win you a boulder badge."  
The referee said that this fight would also be a 2 on 2 battle. Brock with poke ball in hand held out his first pokemon and the same as before he started the fight with Geodude.  
"Go Geodude."  
He exclaimed and Geodude was out ready to fight. I held out my poke ball and threw it releasing my first pokemon of the fight also.  
"Go Charmander."  
Charmander came out with his tail flaming ready for a good fight.  
"Alright Charmander lets start this off with scratch."  
Charmanders nails glowed bright and he charged at Geodude ready to scratch it. Scratch was a normal move so it wouldn't do much to Geodude anyways and Brock knew that but instead of doing like before and letting it hit he waited till charmander was close and said,  
"Geodude use tackle."  
Geodude tackled charmander after charmander had struck it with the scratch and knocked charmander down. Charmander got back up and was awaiting its next command.  
"Ok Geodude now use tackle again."  
Geodude charged out towards charmander ready to strike it again.  
"Charmander use ember."  
Flames shot out at Geodude knocking it back in its tracks.  
"Now follow up with metal claw."  
Charmanders nails glowed silver and it charged toward Geodude ready to strike it.  
"Geodude use defense curl."  
but before Geodude could even curl down charmander had it right across the face with the metal claw knocking it backwards threw several large boulders. Geodude was out cold.  
"Geodude return."  
I had knocked Brock down to one pokemon but I knew what was next thanks to Green fighting before me.  
"Lets see how you verse off against my Onix this time around."  
Brock threw out his Onix and it looked like it had gotten even taller since its fight with Green.  
"I put Onix threw some special training after this fight with your friend making it even tougher then it was before."  
Charmander looked ready to fight the Onix but I wanted him to rest up so I could use him in case I needed him.  
"Charmander return."  
Charmander went back into his poke ball and I held out my next poke ball.  
"Go Metapod."  
Metapod stood out like an ant would compared to the colossal physique of Onix.  
"Onix use tackle."  
Onix charged forward ready to tackle Metapod.  
"Metapod use string shot."  
Metapod shot out strings but they were not nearly strong enough to constrict an Onix and Onix hit Metapod hard with the tackle knocking it back. Metapod then started to glow and just like that Metapod had evolved into Butterfree and he also knew Psychic like Greens did.  
"Awesome Metapod evolved."  
I heard Green say as I looked at what to do next.  
"Ok Butterfree use Psychic."  
"Onix use bind."  
The Psychic hit Onix causing it to flinch some but Onix slithered around Butterfree like a snake and constricted it. He was squeezing the life out of Butterfree and I could tell Butterfree looked hurt.  
"Butterfree hang in there and use Psychic."  
He used psychic again but it wasn't as powerful cause of being constricted.  
"Alright Onix lets finish off Butterfree. Use Rock Tomb."  
Large rocky boulders came flying down from the sky and smashed Butterfree knocking him out cold.  
"1 and 1. Now this is the kind of fight I like to have."  
Brock said cockily as I returned Butterfree back to his poke ball.  
"Charmander its up to you."  
Charmander came back out and looked up at the gigantic Onix.  
"Onix lets finish this off quickly. Use tackle."  
Onix shot out and charged Charmander ready to ram him head on. I waited till Onix was close up and said,  
"Charmander use metal claw."  
Charmander hit the metal claw right when Onix was in front of him about to tackle him. It knocked Onix back some feet but he was still on the ground. " "Charmander use ember."  
Flames shot out and engulfed the Onix and when they dispersed Onix was just standing there like it was unharmed.  
"Onix use rock tomb."  
The rocks appeared again out of the sky and fell on top of charmander crushing him. Charmander luckily got back up but he was heavily breathing. That rock tomb had done a number on him.  
"Onix lets end this. Use tackle."  
"Charmander lets fight back also. Use metal claw."  
Both pokemon charged out toward one another Onix went to tackle charmander but it had jumped into the air to hit Onix face and that caused Onix to tackle the ground stunning him a moment. Charmander took advantage of the situation and hit Onix with the metal claw. After that though charmander was to close to the Onix and Brock told him to use bind which constricted charmander in place.  
"Lets finish it off like we did Butterfree. Onix use Rock tomb."  
Charmander with no room to run held his hands over his eyes. I spoke up then though and said,  
"Charmander use metal claw where Onix is constricting you at."  
This caused Onix to break its hold and charmander broke free and moved away. The boulders still coming down nailed Onix right on the head stunning him. "Charmander great job now lets finish it. Use metal claw one more time."  
Charmander stuck the metal claw at Onix again knocking it out finally.  
"Great job charmander. Rest up buddy."  
I said to charmander as the fight ended and returned him to his poke ball.  
"I don't believe I lost after the special training I gave Onix. Great battle Red. You deserve this badge."  
Brock handed me the badge and Green walked up.  
"Great job Red. That sure is some charmander you got there."  
Brock looked at us both and said,  
"Since both of you beat me you should continue on collecting the badges. The next badge is in Cerulean City but it's a long ways away."

* * *

We both nodded and left the gym and went to the pokemon center to heal up my pokemon from the long battle we had with Brock. By the time the pokemon center had healed my pokemon it was night time again.  
"I guess we have to spend another night here and we will head to route 3 towards Cerulean city tomorrow Green. And try to not over sleep this time around."  
I said to Green with a smile on my face.  
"Oh whatever Red, you're the one that overslept! I'm surprised Brock was still there by the time we got there today."  
We went into the room with the 2 beds and like before sit our stuff on the large desk.  
"Red the road to Cerulean City is long Brock said. I looked at the map and we have to go threw Route 3 and Route 4 and a cave to get back on Route 4 to get to Cerulean City."  
"Sounds like we got a long journey to go Green."  
Green got under her covers and went to sleep. I exhausted from the fight with Brock laid down to rest up for the long trip also. I reached over onto the table and looked at my badge I had won from Brock. I spoke softly trying to not wake up Green and said,  
"My first signs as a true Pokemon trainer and its all thanks to my Pokemon. Thank you guys."  
I put the badge back down where it was and pulled the covers over my head but I couldn't seem to sleep. After staring up into the ceiling for about 20 minutes thinking about how long it would take to get to Cerulean City and what pokemon could be on the routes 3 and 4 and in the cave. I started to finally tire out and pulled my covers over my head. And like before I was out asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: The road to Cerulean City**

* * *

"_Red sweetie I invited your friend Blue over for your 6__th__ birthday party." "Mom, Blue isn't my friend." "Of course he is. You two are together all the time." "That's because he bullies me all the time." "Now Red you should trust your friend more. He isn't a bully. Finish your breakfast and we'll go sit up for the party." My mother had cooked me my favorite meal for my birthday. Fried eggs, bacon, toast, hash browns, pancakes, and gravy. After finishing breakfast, I helped mom set up for my birthday party that was in a few hours. At my party just about everyone I went to school with was there except for Blue. "Hmm, I wonder where Blue is dear?" my mom said worryingly. Just then Blue walked in with a big present wrapped up. "Hello Blue. I hope you enjoy the party." I said to Blue who followed up with, "Heh, I will enjoy it soon enough. Red here is your present." "Thank you Blue." The package was big and looked like it could have been anything. I opened it up and inside was a pacifier, a bib, and a pack of diapers. "I figured it might come in handy Red. You are always crying, now you can go around looking like the baby you are."_

* * *

I opened my eyes and saw a white object flying my way followed by several more.  
"Wake up you! I don't want to be late like we almost were yesterday!"  
Green had stated. She was throwing pillows at me again trying to wake me up.  
"Sorry Green I was having another dream again."  
"Oh what about this time?"  
"It was about Blue Ruining my 6th birthday party. Ever since that last fight with Blue I have been dreaming about how terrible he has made my life."  
"Oh Red. Blue has been awful to you all your life. After you finally beat him at something it must of gotten to you what he said after the fight."  
"What did he say after that fight Green."  
"He said you wouldn't of beaten him if he hadn't of already beaten that gym leader but he was standing outside the pokemon center so I'm sure he healed them before the fight. He's just an arrogant prick who cant accept defeat. Anyhow lets get going sleepy head before we have to spend another night here."  
"I am Ready to go when you are."  
We left the pokemon center and went onto Route 3.

* * *

Route 3 was pretty long and narrow. There were tons of trainers already on the route battling with each other and some trainers waiting for people to battle with. There were fields of grass that all kinds of wild pokemon frolicked in. A pokemon jumped down right in front of me and started positioning like it was ready to battle. "Red I think that pokemon wants to fight you. You should catch it."  
My pokedex said it was a Mankey, a fighting type pokemon. It had white fur and had brownish yellow hands and feet.  
"Alright go pidgey."  
I decided to fight the Mankey with pidgey since I didn't use pidgey in the gym leader fight. The Mankey charged pidgey and tossed him straight into air and slammed him down.  
"Wow what was that?"  
Green said worryingly. The pokedex said Mankey knew a move called seismic toss.  
"It was seismic toss Green. Ok pidgey use wing attack."  
Pidgey flapped his wings and knocked Mankey down.  
"Now follow up with quick attack."  
With the wild Mankey still on the ground he charged him and knocked him out with quick attack.  
"Alright go poke ball."  
After a few shakes it stopped. I had caught the Mankey.  
"I see you caught that Mankey pretty easily how about me and my buddy here challenge the 2 of you to a battle."  
We turned around to see two trainers standing nearby wanting to battle.  
"That's fine with us."  
Me and Green both said in unison. We lined up across from the other two trainers ready to battle and they looked equally as determined. The trainers released there pokemon. One was a light blue pokemon the pokedex called a Nidoran. It said the blue Nidoran were always male and the pink ones were always female. The other trainer released his pokemon it was a Beedrill. The pokedex said Beedrill was the fully evolved from of Weedle.  
"Ok lets win this Red! Go Pichu!"  
Pichu jumped off of Greens shoulders and sparked its rosey reddish pink cheeks ready for the fight to start.  
"Go Charmander."  
Charmander came out of his poke ball and stood beside Pichu with his tail flaming and looked across the battlefield to see his new opponents. Since it was a tag battle both pokemon had to be knocked out on either side for the other side to win. The trainers both commanded there pokemon to strike first.  
"Ok Nidoran use scratch on charmander."  
"Beedrill use fury attack on pichu."  
"Pichu you use thundershock on Beedrill."  
"Charmander use scratch right back at that Nidoran."  
Each pokemon went to do there moves with Nidoran and charmander targeting each other and Beedrill and pichu targeting each other. The fury attack from Beedrill kept hitting pichu as she got closer and used the thundershock knocking it back while the final shot from the fury attack knocked pichu back. Nidoran and charmander were both using the same move so they both charged at one another attempting to scratch the other. Nidoran had swung first but charmander had evasively moved to avoid it and scratched the Nidoran in the face.  
"Nidoran use scratch again."  
"Beedrill use fury attack again also."  
"Ok pichu lets change it up use volt tackle."  
"Charmander lets use metal claw this time."  
Pichus body glowed bright yellow and charged at Beedrill lightning fast but Beedrills fury attack kept nailing pichu knocking it back and slowing it down. The volt tackle had sent Beedrill down and out but Beedrill fury attack had knocked pichu out also. Nidoran this time hit charmander right across the face with his scratch but charmander had retaliated hitting him with the metal claw.  
"Well its one on one now. Lets finish this Nidoran finish off charmander with scratch."  
Nidoran charged at charmander one more time attempting to knock it out. Both pokemon had taken some hits so they were both close to fainting so the next hit could decide it.  
"Charmander use ember."  
With Nidoran really close charmander unleashed a devastating ember that scorched Nidoran knocking it out finally. After the fight Green and I went back to Pewter to heal our pokemon then left back on route 3. We continued traveling down the route watching some trainers fight it out seeing what all kinds of pokemon they had. Most all of them had bug or poison type pokemon with the exception of one guy who had a pidgey but his pidgey had already gotten knocked out by another trainers Kakuna. As Green and I narrowed the end of route 3 something flew down and hit Green in the back.  
"Ouch, Stop it Red!"  
"That wasn't me Green."  
Green looked down and noticed the bird pokemon standing in front of her. It wasn't a pidgey though, Green scanned her pokedex and saw that it was a Spearow. It had a brown face with black eyes. It had red wings and a white body.  
"I'm going to catch it."  
Green said excitedly.  
"Go Pichu. Use Thundershock."  
And just like that pichu zapped the bird hard knocking it out quickly with which Green proceeded to throw her poke ball at it and in a flash she had easily captured the bird pokemon before it could even retaliate with an attack. Route 3 finally ended and we ventured on onto route 4. Route 4 was small from this part. All there seemed to be was a patch of grass and a pokemon center and the entrance to the cave.  
"Lets stop in the pokemon center first Red before we go into the cave."  
"Alright Green."  
We went into the pokemon center and Green healed her new bird pokemon and as we was exiting we saw a man in black who had bumped into Green and I knocking us both down.  
"Hey! Watch where your walking!"  
Green yelled at the man who ran off quickly.  
"That was odd. I wonder what his hurry was."  
Just then I looked down and noticed the poke ball Green had caught the Spearow in was gone.  
"Green where is your Spearow."  
Green looked down and saw that Spearow was gone.  
"That man in black must of stolen him! We got to get him back!"  
"It looks like he ran into Mt. Moon."  
The nurse stated inside the pokemon center. Green and I exited the pokemon center and quickly ran into the cave in search of the man who stole Spearow.

* * *

The cave was dark and wide in width. It had tons of wild pokemon inside who would attack on instinct. Some tried to attack us as we ran towards where we thought the exit was but it only lead us deeper into the cave. Walking further along the cave we noticed there were several of the men in black in the cave guarding what appeared to be fossil like statues.  
"Red looks like its some sort of evil organization. I wonder what there going to do with those fossils and my Spearow."  
"I don't know Green but we will get back Spearow. Even if we have to defeat all of them."  
Then Green noticed the same man who had knocked her down and stolen her Spearow. She ran to the guy yelling,  
"Give me back my Spearow you big bullies!"  
The man turned and said,  
"If you want your Spearow back you are going to have to win him back in a battle. I am a member of Team Rocket a group dedicated to stealing trainers pokemon and returning them back to the boss."  
"Well you stole the wrong pokemon and messed with the wrong trainer!"  
Green held out her poke ball and in a flash Ivysaur was out.  
"You little twerp. Fine, Go Zubat."  
A blue bat pokemon with small purple wings appeared flying around.  
"Zubat use leech life."  
"Bulbasaur use leech seed."  
The leech seed spreaded out seeding Zubat and sapping some of his health but the leech life sapped Ivysaurs health and healed the Zubat back to perfect health. "Hahahahahaha! Your pesky little grass type is no match for my Zubat. Just watch this. Zubat use supersonic."  
The supersonic had confused Ivysaur.  
"Ivysaur use vine whip."  
Ivysaur was to confused and hit himself with the vines.  
"Zubat use astonish."  
Astonish made Ivysaur flinch.  
"Now Zubat use bite."  
Zubat went to chomp down on Ivysaur but Ivysaur had finally snapped out of the confused state he was in.  
"Ivysaur use Razor leaf."  
Leaves shot out and smacked the Zubat knocking him back and wasn't able to connect the bite.  
"Grrrr. You'll pay for that you little brat! Zubat use wing attack."  
Zubat flapped in wings and launched a devastating wing attack at Ivysaur really doing a number on him. Ivysaurs leech seed sapped a bit of health from Zubat back to Ivysaur but it wasn't enough to heal Ivysaur that much and he was still heavily breathing about to faint.  
"Lets finish this off. Zubat use wing attack one more time."  
"Ivysaur! Use Vine whip to wrap up Zubats wings."  
Ivysaur wrapped the Zubats wings preventing it from launching the attacking and escaping.  
"Now Ivysaur use Razor leaf."  
Ivysaur with the Zubat wrapped up where it couldn't move launched leaves at the Zubat and knocked it out finally.  
"You rotten brat! Fine if it means that much to you take back your stupid little pokemon."  
The Team Rocket member threw Spearow back to Green and ran off.  
"We showed him and got Spearow back. Way to go Ivysaur!"  
Most all of the Team Rocket members had retreated except for 2 who were guarding the fossils. Green and I ran up to them and they immediately held out poke balls ready for a fight.  
"You twerps will pay for hurting a member of Team Rocket. No one disturbs us when it comes to doing work for the boss! Go Koffing."  
"And go Ekans."  
Koffing was purple in the shape of a bowling ball with a white x symbol on its chest and it had poison gas coming out of its holes. Ekans was a purple and yellow snake like pokemon.  
"Alright Green lets beat these guys. Go Mankey."  
"Ok lets do it. Go Spearow."  
Mankey and Spearow were out staring at there opponents.  
"Ekans use wrap on Mankey."  
"Koffing use smog on Spearow."  
I scanned Mankeys moves with my pokedex and it said he knew seismic toss, karate chop, and fury swipes. I said,  
"Mankey use fury swipes."  
"Spearow use peck."  
Mankey swiped at Ekans hitting it some but the Ekans wrapped Mankey up and began squeezing while Spearow charged forward at Koffing and pecked it in the head which proceeded Koffing to use the smog knocking it back and poisoning Spearow.  
"Ok Ekans now use bite."  
"Koffing use smog again."  
"Mankey use seismic toss on Ekans tail."  
"Spearow use fury attack this time!"  
Ekans went to chomp down on Mankey but Mankeys seismic toss freed him from its wrap and tossed the Ekans into the air then onto the ground. Koffing went to do its smog again but Spearows fury attack kept hitting it and eventually made it flinch back so it didn't connect the move.  
"Ok Mankey now use karate chop."  
Mankey darted forward attempting to knock the Ekans right in the head with a hard chop when the Team Rocket member said,  
"Ekans use bite again."  
The Ekans bite bit down on Mankey causing him to miss the chop completely.  
"Spearow use peck again."  
"Koffing one more time use smog."  
The peck and smog connected in unison and the peck caused Koffing to be knocked out but the combined effort of the poisoning Spearow had and the smog caused Spearow to also be to be knocked out cold.  
"Those rotten brats. Ok its one on one now. Ekans lets beat these pathetic humans. Use wrap again."  
"Mankey use fury swipes on Ekans tail."  
Ekans wrapped Mankey up but before he could squeeze Mankeys fury swipes freed him from its clutches.  
"Mankey use karate chop."  
"Ekans use bite."  
Ekans bit down on Mankeys arm but Mankey used the other arm to connect the karate chop knocking out the Ekans.  
"You rotten brats. The boss is going to be disappointed you were messing in his plans."  
The two Rocket members ran off leaving the fossils behind.  
"Red lets take the fossils. If those Team Rocket people were after them then they must be important."  
"Good idea Green."  
There was two fossils so we both picked up one and put them into our bags. We proceeded towards the exit of the cave when a rock type pokemon appeared ready to fight. I quickly identified it thanks to the fight with Brock.  
"That's a Geodude. I am going to catch it Green. Go Charmander."  
Charmander came out and was ready to fight.  
"Charmander use metal claw."  
The Geodude had used rock tomb and had them fall on top of charmander trapping him in place.  
"Charmander break the rock with scratch."  
Charmanders nails glowed and sliced the rock into.  
"Now use ember."  
The sparks hit the Geodude who was charging forward with a tackle knocking it back.  
"Ok charmander use metal claw."  
Charmander hit the Geodude while it was on the ground with the metal claw knocking it out. I threw my poke ball and after a few shakes I had captured it. Almost immediately a pink pokemon came out from behind some rocks and walked up to Green.  
"Awww! Red look its so cute!"  
She scanned her pokedex and it said it was a Clefairy.  
"I'm gone catch it. Go Butterfree."  
Butterfree came out and was waiting for its command.  
"Use psychic."  
Butterfree let out pulse waves causing the Clefairy to be knocked down.  
"Now use wing attack."  
Butterfree flapped its wings and let out a large wing attack knocking out the Clefairy.  
"Go poke ball!"  
Green said excitedly. After a few shakes of her poke ball it stopped and she had captured the pokemon.  
"Yay! welcome to the team Clefairy."  
Green and I finally found the exit and after exiting the cave we were back on Route 4.

* * *

"This is the final part of Route 4 it leads right into Cerulean City! Lets go!"  
Green shouted. Green and I proceeded down Route 4 headed towards Cerulean City. We got stopped by two trainers who were itching for a fight.  
"Lets show these guys the power of team work."  
They stated. They both had the same pokemon and said in unison,  
"Go Pidgey."  
Two Pidgeys appeared flying around in circles.  
"Ok lets do this Red. Go Pichu."  
Pichu hopped down and was sparking its cheeks ready to battle.  
"Alright. Go Pidgey."  
My pidgey went up in the air flying around ready to hit one of the other Pidgeys. Both trainers kept talking in unison,  
"Pidgey use quick attack."  
The two Pidgeys flew down and they both hit pichu knocking her down.  
"You meanies! Pichu use Thundershock."  
"Dodge!"  
The Pidgeys dodge the thundershock almost immediately and flew around again in circles.  
"Ok pidgey our turn."  
I spoke.  
"Use wing attack."  
Pidgey flapped his wings and hit one of the Pidgeys with it but it didn't faze the pidgey much since wing attack was a flying type move. Both trainers still speaking in unison said,  
"Pidgey use quick attack again."  
Green had a look of sadness in her eyes watching them fly again towards Pichu when suddenly she had an idea.  
"Pichu hop onto Pidgeys back."  
Pichu hopped onto one of the trainers Pidgeys backs.  
"Now use Thundershock."  
The Pichu let out a thundershock from around its whole body which zapped the Pidgey immediately knocking out of the air onto the ground. I then commanded my pidgey.  
"Pidgey use quick attack."  
"You use quick attack also pidgey."  
Both Pidgeys darted forward hitting each other and the force caused them both to be knocked out. It was down to one pidgey and Greens Pichu. The pidgey got back onto its feet and was ready for its next command.  
"Pidgey use quick attack."  
"Pichu you use volt tackle."  
Pidgey darted forward quickly moving and Pichu released electricity all across its body and darted forward to ram the pidgey. The pidgey was faster and it hit the quick attack first which caused Pichu to lose its volt tackle and it got knocked back.  
"Ok pidgey lets end it! Use quick attack one more time."  
Pidgey darted forward ready to strike Pichu again in hopes of knocking it out but Green had other plans.  
"Pichu use thundershock!"  
The pidgey was nearly right in front of Pichu when Pichu let out electricity and shocked it knocking it unconscious.  
"We did it! Way to go Pichu!."  
After the two trainers finished talking about how they should've done better to win we left and headed further down Route 4.

* * *

"Green lets fight some wild pokemon to train up our pokemon for the Gym."  
"Ok."  
We fought for about an hour a piece against all kinds of wild pokemon. I had charmander fight a wild Spearow, a wild Mankey, a wild Nidoran, and a wild pidgey. Then I had Mankey fight a wild pidgey, a wild Spearow, a wild Zubat, and a wild Nidoran. I made Butterfree fight a wild Weedle, a wild caterpie, a wild Metapod, a wild Kakuna, and a wild Beedrill. I had Pidgey fight a wild Metapod, a wild caterpie, a wild Weedle, a wild pidgey, and a wild Spearow. I had Geodude fight a wild pidgey, a wild Rattatta, a wild Spearow, a wild Butterfree, a wild Beedrill and a wild Metapod. Green went next and had Ivysaur fight a wild Metapod, a wild Kakuna, a wild Rattatta and a wild Beedrill. She had Pichu fight a wild pidgey, a wild Spearow, a wild Rattatta and a wild caterpie. Then she had Butterfree fight a wild Beedrill, a wild Spearow, a wild pidgey, and a wild Kakuna. She had Spearow fight a wild caterpie, a wild Metapod, and a wild Butterfree. She then had Clefairy fight a wild Metapod, a wild Kakuna, a wild Zubat, and a wild Mankey. I spoke up and said,  
"Good training Green. Our pokemon have gotten a lot stronger then they were."  
"Thanks Red. I say were about ready to fight that Gym Leader."  
"I wonder what kind of pokemon the Gym Leader has?"  
"Hmm, I don't know. I guess we'll find out soon."  
We were nearing the end of Route 4 when it started to pour down rain.  
"Looks like we got to camp out here tonight Green."  
"Well drat. I hate sleeping in the wilderness."  
We pitched the tent and went inside so we wouldn't get wet. It was already night fall and we were both pretty tired.  
"Were right outside Cerulean City Red. We'll be there in the morning in like five minutes."  
"Yep we will. Then we can challenge whoever the Gym Leader is and win us the second badge."  
"Now Red I wouldn't be so sure we don't even know what type the Gym Leader uses."  
"Well I'm ready for whatever the Gym Leader has to throw at me."  
Green smiled and laid back.  
"Rest up now sleepy head. If your up all night wondering what type the Gym is you'll lose from lack of sleep."  
I laid back also and said,  
"Ok I will. Try to wake up early though Green we don't need you oversleeping again."  
She turned over and kicked me in the stomach.  
"Oh whatever Red! Your the one that oversleeps everyday."  
After that Pichu got down and cuddled up to Greens stomach and before I knew it Green was asleep. I looked over at my pokemon and spoke where Green wouldn't hear me.  
"Guys tomorrow we are fighting another Gym. I don't know what type the trainer will use but we are prepared for anything. I believe in you guys and I know you can win us that badge."  
I fell asleep right after the last word came out of my mouth.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: What water can do**

* * *

We arrived in Cerulean City bright and early that morning. After checking into the pokemon center to heal our pokemon we went to a restaurant and sat down to get some food. Green was scanning the menu with her index finger looking to see what they had while pichu picked up my menu looking at the pictures.  
"Decide on what you wanted Green?"  
"I don't know really, I guess I will have water and toast."  
"Good idea we will get steak and eggs."  
Green looked over at me and gave me a cold hard gaze before looking back at the menu. The waitress came over ready to take our orders.  
"What would the two of you like to eat today?"  
She said with a smile. After telling her what we wanted and ordering food for our pokemon we sat down to eat.  
"Did your really need to get toast with eggs and a steak?"  
Green asked me shaking her head.  
"Well yeah, you got toast so I didn't want to be left out."  
"Then why did you get the eggs and steak?"  
"Because I figured since you got water I would get something equal to it."  
"Whatever."  
After eating our food and making sure the pokemon had finished theres we left the restaurant and headed towards the gym.

* * *

The gym was like an indoor swimming pool. There was beach balls and floaters in the water and it had each section divided off based on feet so you could practice swimming into deeper water and shallow water. There were a few people inside all in bikinis and one pieces.  
"I don't like this gym Red."  
"Why not Green? It seems like a very well balanced gym."  
"Cause its all women in bikinis! Now stop looking!"  
Green pulled my ear and dragged me to the battle stage. We approached three women who looked like they could be the gym leader for the gym.  
"Um yes, we would like to challenge the gym leader please?"  
Green stated.  
"Well she'd love to fight you but she isn't here."  
"Huh? Where is she?"  
"Probably out scoring more booty."  
The other two women laughed at that statement the third one had said.  
"She's our sister and she's in charge of fighting the challengers for the gym badges. You will have to go till she returns. Whenever that might be."  
All three of them started laughing hysterically again while Green and I proceeded towards the exit and left the gym.

* * *

"Hmm I wonder what we will do now till the gym leader gets back?"  
I asked Green. She looked around and said,  
"I know lets go see Ben!"  
"Who's Ben?"  
"He's the guy that made the pokemon storage system and he has rare pokemon he could show us while we wait."  
"Ok well where is Ben at?"  
Green looked around and pointed at a bridge and said,  
"We will have to cross that bridge and then get onto route 24 then 25. His house is at the end of the route."  
"Well lets get started."

* * *

We walked for about 15 minutes till we finally made it to the bridge. Just then a guy walked up to us and said,  
"Welcome this here is Nugget Bridge. Defeat all the trainers and earn yourself a fabulous prize."  
"Ooh! A prize! Lets give it a shot Red we could win something great!"  
I nodded to Green and we proceeded to the first trainer. The first trainer held his poke ball ready and we started the battle. His first pokemon was a Weedle.  
"Go Weedle."  
He stated while he was throwing the ball into the air.  
"I'll take this first guy on Green."  
She nodded and I threw out my first pokemon.  
"Go Mankey."  
Mankey had a determined looked in his eye as he stared at the Weedle. The fight started then and the trainer didn't waste any time.  
"Weedle use string shot."  
Weedle shot strings out imprisoning Mankey where he wasn't able to move.  
"Mankey fight out of it."  
Mankey was thrusting about trying to get out the sticky strings.  
"Ok Weedle now use poison sting."  
Weedles poison sting struck Mankey while he was in the web like state and it caused Mankey to be poisoned. Mankey finally freed himself from the webs clutches and waited for his next command.  
"Alright Mankey use karate chop."  
"Weedle use tackle."  
Mankey and Weedle charged at one another to hit the other. Mankeys karate chop nailed the Weedle and knocked it out quickly.  
"Weedle return."  
The trainer returned his Weedle and threw out his final pokemon he had.  
"Go Abra."  
I scanned my pokedex and it said Abra was a psychic type and the pre evolutionary state of Alakazam. Mankey wanted to fight some more but the poisoning had taken a toll on Mankey so I returned him then said,  
"Ok go Pidgey."  
Abra looked confused as to what to do when its trainer said,  
"Abra use Psychic."  
Abra just stood there.  
"Uh, ok. Pidgey use wing attack."  
Pidgey flapped out its wings and hurled a wing attack right at Abra knocking it back. Abra looked frightened but his trainer commanded him to attack once more. "Abra use Psychic this time and don't stand there!"  
Abra looked around and teleported away in fear.  
"Well I guess you won. My Abra was captured in the wild and wont listen to me because I don't have this cities badge. Go ahead and face your next challenger."  
Green was ready to do this fight and we ran up to the next opponent on Nugget Bridge. It was a girl who looked about the same age as Green. The girl saw us approach and had her poke ball ready. She said,  
"Go Butterfree."  
Green looked over at me and said,  
"Red I'll handle this one. We can both get in some training this way."  
Green held out her first poke ball and threw it into the air.  
"Go Clefairy."  
The pink pokemon appeared waiting for its command.  
"Clefairy use sing."  
"Butterfree use confusion."  
Butterfrees confusion hit Clefairy but then Clefairys sing put Butterfree to sleep.  
"Ok Clefairy now use double slap."  
Clefairy started slapping the Butterfree several times and the final hit caused it to wake up.  
"Butterfree use wing attack."  
Butterfree flapped its small wings and hit the attack at Clefairy knocking it back.  
"Clefairy use sing again."  
"Butterfree use sleep powder."  
Both pokemon executed there moves and it caused both pokemon to be asleep. Green and the trainer just stood there waiting to see who's pokemon would wake up first. After a few minutes Butterfree opened its eyes.  
"Good, ok Butterfree use tackle this time."  
Butterfree darted forward to hit Clefairy when Clefairy woke up.  
"Clefairy use double slap."  
Clefairy hit the Butterfree a few times but Butterfree connected the tackle knocking Clefairy backwards.  
"Ok Butterfree one more time use tackle."  
Butterfree darted forward ready to ram Clefairy again when Clefairy wiggled its finger. Clefairy caused the sky to thunder and a powerful thunder struck down on the Butterfree knocking it out.  
"Wow, What was that move?"  
Green asked. She looked at her pokedex and saw Clefairy knew a move called metronome which said it did a random move.  
"Your Clefairy got lucky is all!"  
The trainer screamed while we headed forward onto the bridge. Up next was two trainers who wanted to do a double battle so Green and I both got to fight in this one. The trainers threw out there pokemon.  
"Go Rattatta."  
"Go Bellsprout."  
Rattatta and Bellsprout was ready to see who they would be facing when Green and I threw out our pokemon. Green said,  
"Go Ivysaur."  
And I said,  
"Go Geodude."  
Ivysaur and Geodude both was equally ready to start this fight.  
"Ok Rattatta use tackle on Ivysaur."  
"Bellsprout use vine whip on Geodude."  
Green and I commanded our pokemon to attack.  
"Ivysaur use razor leaf on Rattatta."  
"Geodude use rock tomb on Bellsprout."  
Rattatta sprung forward but was halted when Ivysaurs razor leaf sent him back in his place. Bellsprouts vine whip caused Geodude to be knocked back a bit while his rocks came down and crushed the Bellsprout in place. Green excitedly commanded Ivysaur to hit again.  
"Ivysaur use tackle this time."  
Ivysaur went forward at Rattatta when its trainer said,  
"Rattatta use hyper fang."  
The fangs of Rattatta bit down on Ivysaur knocking him back before he could even connect the tackle. The second trainer was trying to command his Bellsprout to use vine whip again but Bellsprout couldn't move cause of the rocks. I then said,  
"Geodude use magnitude."  
The magnitude hit Bellsprout causing damage but it also broke the rocks it was trapped under freeing it.  
"Ok Bellsprout hit it with vine whip."  
"Geodude you use rock slide."  
Bellsprouts vines slapped Geodude in his face knocking him out while the rocks from rock slide pounded down on Bellsprout knocking it out also. It was down to Rattatta and Ivysaur. Ivysaur looked like it was a bit weaker then the Rattatta and the trainer noticed it also.  
"Ok Rattatta this should do it. Use tackle."  
Rattatta darted forward again to hit Ivysaur when Green said,  
"Ivysaur use vine whip to grab the Rattatta."  
Ivysaur did as she said and grabbed Rattatta before its tackle could hit holding it in the air.  
"Now Ivysaur, use Razor leaf."  
Ivysaur shot leaves out and the smacked Rattatta in the face knocking it out finally. We went to the last guy who spoke up and said,  
"Congratulations on completing Nugget Bridge. Here is your prize."  
He handed Green and I a nugget.  
"Now that I have your attention would you like to join Team Rocket?"  
Green and I then noticed the man was wearing a black uniform with the red 'R' symbol on it. He was no doubt a rocket member.  
"We'll never join Team Rocket!"  
Green and I shouted at the man who then said,  
"Fine. Stubborn kids these days. If you wont join Team Rocket willingly then we shall battle."  
The Team Rocket member threw out his first pokemon which was a Weedle. Green wanted to fight the Rocket guy but I insisted I battled him instead which she didn't object to. I held out my pokemon and said,  
"Go Pidgey."  
The Rocket members Weedle wasn't that impressive as he commanded it to try and tackle Pidgey but after a few failed attempts and a wing attack the Weedle was out.  
"Grrr, You will pay. Go Growlithe."  
I scanned the pokedex and it said that Growlithe was a fire type and the pre evolve form of Arcanine.  
"Growlithe use bite."  
"Pidgey use quick attack."  
Growlithe jarred down to bite on Pidgey who was charging him with the quick attack. The attack hit but the bite also connected knocking pidgey back and knocking the Growlithe back some.  
"Growlithe use ember."  
"Pidgey use gust."  
Growlithes flames hit pidgey causing a burn and the gust sent Growlithe flying backwards but it landed on its feet seemingly unharmed.  
"Now Growlithe use ember again."  
The ember engulfed Pidgey and Pidgeys burn took affect knocking him out.  
"Pidgey return."  
I held out my next poke ball.  
"Go Charmander."  
"Charmander use scratch."  
"Growlithe use bite."  
Charmanders scratch hit Growlithe knocking it back where it couldn't land the bite but they both seemed unfazed by the attack. Charmander and Growlithe seemed equally matched. Both fire types and both had the same type of moves. They fought scratching and biting and embering each other for about 10 minutes before Growlithe started to faint. The Team Rocket member being stubborn though commanded it to attack once more.  
"Growlithe use ember one last time."  
"Charmander you use ember also."  
Both embers struck the others and after a second Charmanders ember quickly out powered Growlithe causing it to burn Growlithe with both attacks. Growlithe was knocked out. The Team Rocket member madly returned its pokemon and looked at us saying,  
"Curse you! Always interfering in Team Rockets plans. Wait till the boss here's about this then you'll be sorry."  
The Rocket grunt stormed off in a rage.  
"Nice battling Red."  
Green said.  
"Charmander sure is getting stronger."  
"Thanks Green."  
We crossed off the bridge and was on Route 24.

* * *

Route 24 was pretty short it only had two trainers where Green fought one and I fought the other. Pichu and Charmander quickly made easy work of there pokemon and we walked on for about 5 minutes when we arrived at Route 25. Route 25 now was rather large with fishing spots, trainers, berries, and all kinds of trees.  
"Green can I borrow your fishing rod?"  
I asked and she handed it to me.  
"Yeah but I want to fish also. I might catch a good pokemon."  
I nodded and started fishing in the water on the route. The floater on the end of the rod went down into the water indicating I had gotten a bite. I reeled in the pokemon revealing a blue pokemon with a small tail and a spiral coming down its stomach. The pokedex identified it as a Poliwag.  
"I'm going to catch it Green."  
I spoke to her and held out my poke ball.  
"Go charmander."  
The Poliwag was a water type so it wasn't the best move to fight Charmander against it but I didn't have much of a choice cause all my other pokemon had taken some damage from the bridge. Luckily Charmander made quick work of the Poliwag with a scratch and a metal claw and I threw my poke ball and before I knew it I caught the pokemon.  
"Nice addition to the team Red."  
Green said and threw the rod out into the water for herself. She had been fishing for about 10 minutes when she finally landed a bite. After reeling it in she saw it was a yellow duck like pokemon. Scanning her pokedex she saw it was a Psyduck.  
"He's a cutie. I think I will catch it."  
Green said while smiling.  
"Go Ivysaur."  
Ivysaurs vine whips and razor leaves made quick work of the Psyduck and after throwing her poke ball and a few shakes she had captured the pokemon. Continuing down the route we saw trees with all kinds of berries.  
"Those look like Oran, Pecha, and Rawst berries."  
I said to Green and took some of them healing our pokemon poisoning, burns, and health. We continued down the route fighting a few trainers and wild pokemon strengthening our team some more. Green looked up and said excitedly,  
"There's Bills house. Lets go inside."  
Before I could say anything or even knock on the door Green had pulled me into the strangers house and shut the door behind us. His house had a bunch of computer files and old boxes filled with documents of research. His computer was on but he was no where to be seen. Just then a voice rang out to us and we looked down to see a Clefairy on the ground.  
"Green is that your Clefairy."  
"No Red it isn't. Mines right here in its poke ball."  
Then who's is that. The Clefairy opened its mouth and said,  
"Hello there I could use some help. I am Bill and I seemed to have messed up on my latest experiment."  
Green and I stood in shock at the talking Clefairys words.  
"I was seeing how the DNA of certain pokemon interacted with human DNA when I turned myself into the pokemon on a accident. Now I cant turn myself back on my own I need your help."  
Green spoke up and said,  
"What can we do to help?"  
The Clefairy who was Bill spoke up again and said.  
"When I get inside the chambers over there run the program I got pulled up on my computer."  
Green nodded and the Clefairy-Bill got into the Chambers of the machine. Green ran the program on Bills computer like he said and smoke filled the room. After several minutes the smoke finally cleared out and Bill stepped out of the Chamber and walked over to us. He said,  
"Thank you for helping I have been trapped as a pokemon for days now."  
I spoke up and said,  
"Nice to meet you Bill and glad we could help out."  
Green spoke up and said,  
"Yeah glad we could help you out Bill."  
Bill responded by saying.  
"No, no, Thank you guys. I would still be a pokemon if it weren't for you two. Here take this."  
He handed me a shiny looking piece of paper and I looked at it when he said,  
"That's a ticket to the S.S. Anne. You can ride on it whenever you'd like free of charge."  
Green and I both looked excitedly at Bill when I said,  
"Wow, Thanks Bill." We'll give it a ride."  
Bill nodded and said,  
"The S.S. Anne is in Vermilion City. You should travel there after you are done here in Cerulean City."  
We thanked Bill again and left the house. Outside the house was a red headed girl and some guy who ran off after seeing us come out of the house. The red head walked angrily over to us and said,  
"Hey! Who do you think you are scaring him off like that!"  
Green and I stood in confusion not knowing what to say when Green spoke up and said,  
"Its not our fault he ran off all we did was exit Mr. Bills house!"  
The red head then said,  
"Well he was my date and its all your fault he ran off."  
She reared up a fist towards Green and said,  
"My names Misty and I am the gym leader of this City. Since you goons want to run off my date how about you meet me back at the gym and we will settle things with a battle before I punch you right now."  
Green kneeled down shaking not wanting to fight Misty. I got in front of Green and looked at Misty and said,  
"We were going to challenge you earlier but you weren't there. We accept the challenge though and will meet you back there."  
After kicking some sand into the water and picking up her picnic blanket she had laid out on the ground for her and the guy she walked off huffing and puffing. Green and I went back down route 25 then 24 and back down the bridge that lead back into the city.

* * *

Upon approaching the end of the bridge I saw a familiar face.  
"Well well well, if it isn't little Red riding nobody and his faithful companion annoying brat."  
The familiar face was Blue who also said,  
"I was going to challenge this cities Gym Leader but I don't reckon it has one cause the girls inside said she was gone or out getting some or something so I guess I will just have to battle you instead."  
"Kick his butt for calling me a brat!"  
I heard Green say as we lined up for battle. Blue held out his first poke ball and in a flash threw it. It was his Eevee.  
"Go Eevee."  
He said as I threw my first pokemon into battle.  
"Go Poliwag."  
My newly caught pokemon was ready to fight Blues Eevee.  
"Eevee use quick attack."  
I looked over at Poliwags moves on my pokedex and said,  
"Poliwag use double slap."  
Poliwag slapped Eevee while Eevee hit its quick attack on Poliwag.  
"Now Eevee use bite."  
"Poliwag use water gun."  
Poliwags water gun hit Eevee but Eevees bite had done more damage to Poliwag and knocked it out.  
"Ok Poliwag return. Go Butterfree."  
"Eevee use quick attack."  
"Butterfree use confusion."  
Butterfrees confusion knocked out Eevee.  
"Eevee return. Go Bellsprout."  
I knew I would need Butterfree cause most of my pokemon cant stand up to one of his pokemon so I said,  
"Butterfree return. Go Charmander."  
"Charmander use ember."  
"Bellsprout use vine whip."  
Charmanders ember was to much and Bellsprout fainted.  
"Ugh, Go Wartortle!"  
Blue said while throwing the ball. My pokedex said Wartortle was the evolve form of Squirtle.  
"Wartortle use aqua tail."  
"Charmander use ember."  
Ember hit the Wartortle but it barely fazed it as the aqua tail struck Charmander knocking him out In one hit.  
"Wow, one hit. Ok go Geodude."  
"Use aqua tail again."  
"Geodude use rock tomb."  
The rocks hit Wartortle stunning it for a moment but aqua tail struck Geodude knocking him out in one hit as well.  
"Geodude return. Go Pidgey."  
"Pidgey use wing attack."  
"Wartortle use tackle."  
Wartortle charged in wanting to ram pidgey but the wing attack hit him backwards.  
"Pidgey follow threw with quick attack."  
"Wartortle use skull bash."  
Pidgey charged forward trying to ram the Wartortle down when his skull bash collided him knocking him out.  
"Pidgey return. Go Mankey."  
"Wartortle use skull bash again."  
"Mankey use seismic toss."  
Wartortle charged forward but Mankeys seismic toss tossed him into the air then back down hard onto the ground.  
"Now follow up with karate chop."  
Mankey jumped into the air to deliver a karate chop when Blue said,  
"Wartortle use water gun."  
The force of the water caused Mankey to be knocked back out of the air onto the ground again.  
"Now use skull bash."  
Skull bash connected almost immediately knocking Mankey out cold. Blue had knocked me down to one pokemon so it was now one on one.  
"Go Butterfree."  
Butterfree stared at the Wartortle ready for a good fight.  
"This battles just getting started Red. Wartortle use skull bash again."  
Wartortle darted forward to ram Butterfree but I said,  
"Butterfree use confusion."  
Butterfrees confusion hit Wartortle knocking it back.  
"Now use wing attack."  
Butterfrees wings flapped and gusted up a powerful wing attack hitting Wartortle knocking it back again but Blue commanded Wartortle to attack again.  
"Wartortle use Aqua Tail."  
I was sure it was the end as Wartortles body was surrounded by water and launched at Butterfree but then right before the attack could land Butterfree had used a move of its own. The move had knocked Wartortle out. I looked at my pokedex and it said the move was called giga drain. Blue shocked he had been defeated said,  
" Eh whatever. I would of won with Wartortle alone if you hadn't of cheated me. Whatever, see you around loser."  
Blue walked off shouting something I couldn't hear but sounded profound.

* * *

Green and I then left for the pokemon Center. After healing our pokemon we went to the Cerulean City Gym to challenge Misty for the badge. Misty looked at us then looked at her sister and said,  
"Hi, I recognize the two of your's faces, y'all ruined my date. Now you wish to challenge me. Only those trainers who have a policy about pokemon can turn pro. What is your approach when you catch and pokemon? My policy is an all out offense with water-type pokemon! Show me what you got! And since there's two of you will get it over quickly with a two on two battle."  
Green and I lined up to face Misty and she threw out her two pokemon she had. The pokedex identified them as a Staryu and Starmie the evolve form of Staryu. Green threw her ball and said,  
"Go Psyduck."  
Her newly caught water duck pokemon appeared ready for battle.  
"Alright go Poliwag."  
The battle had been going on for about 10 minutes and all 4 pokemon had taken some damage when Misty and Green and I commanded our next attacks.  
"Staryu use rapid spin. Starmie use water gun."  
"Psyduck use confusion."  
"Poliwag use hypnosis."  
All for pokemon did there moves as commanded once more. Staryu landed the rapid spin on Psyduck and Starmie did water gun on Poliwag. Psyducks confusion caused Staryu to be knocked out but the damage from the rapid spin was to much and Starmie knocked out Psyduck. The hypnosis put Starmie to sleep. I then commanded Poliwag to attack again.  
"Poliwag use double slap."  
The double slap finally landed and knocked out Starmie while it was asleep. Then Poliwags appearance changed and before I knew it he had evolved. The pokedex said he was now Poliwhirl. Misty walked over to us both and said,  
"Wow you guys are too much! Well alright here is the Cascade badge it's a symbol showing you beat me."  
Green and I happily accepted our badge from Misty and left the Gym.

* * *

We went back to the Pokemon Center to heal our pokemon and rest up for our trip to Vermilion City Ben had mentioned us to go to after leaving Cerulean. After going back into the room of the pokemon center to rest up Green kicked off her shoes and laid down on the bed and said,  
"Nice job today Red."  
Green said kicking the cover over her head.  
"Thanks Green. You did good also."  
I laid down on the other bed and before I knew it we were both sound asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Electric Overload**

* * *

_Its really dark in here. The thunderstorm was raging outside causing loud boom noises on the roof. The power had been thrown and it was midnight. Pitch black midnight. Not even a single star was giving off light. The only light was from the thunder itself blasting down at the yard and windows and roof. It was scarier then staring into the depths of hell and I didn't want to stick around by myself. I decided to find my way to my mom to see if she was alright. I felt around on what felt like a doorknob and turned it. The door opened and I proceeded out of my room into the hallway that leads to my moms room. The hall felt like it never ended. With each inch I crept slowly it seemed like it grew a foot in length. I made it to my moms room and opened her door. There wasn't a sound. I couldn't tell if she was laying in bed asleep or what. Just then the thunder struck down once more and I jumped back. "Holy shit that was scary!" I said in my mind. Just then I felt a cold arm on my shoulder. I shriveled in shock and didn't turn around. Then I heard a shout cry. "Red! Come over here Red!" I turned around and saw a small light coming back from where my room was. I followed it back and lightly pushed open my door. The light vanished, and the door shut behind me. Lightning struck the ground again and I jumped back in horror. I stepped on something and felt of the ground. It was a liquid. The lightning struck the ground again and the light from it made me able to see that the liquid was dark red. It was blood._

* * *

"AAAHHHH!"  
I woke up screaming and looked around the room. The clock said it was midnight. Green jumped up startled.  
"Red what's wrong?"  
She asked me rubbing her eyes.  
"Sorry Green I was having a nightmare."  
"From the sounds of it you pissed yourself."  
She said laughing then went back to sleep. I closed my eyes and went back to sleep as well. I woke up around 8 am and saw Green was already up ready to get a move on.  
"Did you clean up your river you made?"  
She was giggling.  
"There was no river I just had a nightmare last night."  
"I know I'm just messing with you. What was the nightmare about?"  
"There was a thunderstorm going on at my house and the power had been knocked out. I went to find my mom but no one was in her room. I heard a voice call my name and saw a light coming back from my room. I went back to my room and stepped on something and felt around on the ground. It was blood."  
Green wasn't laughing anymore and placed a hand on my shoulder and said,  
"Sorry for making fun. I didn't mean it."  
"Its ok Green."  
After getting dressed and making sure our pokemon were fully healed we left the Cerulean City Pokemon Center and headed to the local diner in that town to get some food before we proceeded to Vermilion City as Bill had suggested.

* * *

"Hmm what do I want?"  
Green said scanning the menu with one finger from one hand and one finger from the other hand on the lips of her mouth in a manner most men would find appealing and it was pretty appealing.  
"Oh I know! I will get water and toast!"  
"Really again Green? At the rate your going your gonna die of hunger."  
"Oh shut up Red. At the rate your going your gonna die of cholesterol and clogged arteries."  
"Good point. I should change what I eat then."  
I scanned the menu for a moment and said,  
"I will get bacon and eggs this time around."  
"I don't think you understand what I meant at all, jack ass."  
"I do. I do. I will also get toast. Its bread and bread is healthy for you."  
Green just shook her head. After eating our food and making sure our pokemon were full we left the diner and proceeded on the road to Vermilion City.  
"According to the news I was watching last night they have most ways blocked off from travel so we will have to go south past Route 5 and into a underground path to get to Vermilion City."  
Green stated. We left Cerulean and went on Route 5.

* * *

Route 5 was pretty short there was some patches of grass for training or catching wild pokemon but mostly it was just a walk way to the underground path. It only took a couple of minutes to get from Route 5 to the underground path.  
"Ok Red. This must be the underground path. It should take us to Vermilion City."  
I nodded and we headed down the ladder to the path. The path looked incredibly long like it was never gonna end.  
"This is gonna take days."  
I muttered. Green just ignored me and kept walking with pichu holding on to her shoulders.  
"Geez, someone is sure moody today."  
I said softly where I thought Green couldn't hear me. I was wrong. Green turned around and slapped me in the face.  
"I don't feel so well!"  
"Maybe its because you didn't eat anything for breakfast. Or maybe your on your period."  
I said laughing. Her face lit up dark red and she madly turned and slapped me again even harder this time. My face felt like it was on fire and it looked like it had a big bruise on it.  
"Someone sure is pressing there luck today."  
Green said in a mad tone. I responded with,  
"Lets stop fighting or we'll end up killing each other before we even make it to Vermilion City."  
Green muttered something where I couldn't hear then nodded. After finally exiting the underground path we had arrived on Route 6.

* * *

Route 6 was long in length. It had trees everywhere and tall patches of grass pokemon would run wild in. It had trainers of all kinds along the route. It also had large patches of water ideal for fishing in. We proceeded down the route but was stopped rather soon by a young trainer who wanted to battle. I accepted his challenge and threw out my first pokemon.  
"Go Pidgey."  
Pidgey flapped its wings and readied for battle. The trainer threw out his first pokemon saying,  
"Go Weedle."  
"Weedle use poison sting."  
"Pidgey use gust."  
Gust hit the Weedle knocking it out in one hit.  
"Ok, go Caterpie. Use tackle."  
"Pidgey use wing attack."  
The wing attack hit Caterpie knocking out before it could even use tackle. After the battle Pidgey started to glow and his appearance changed. He had evolved. I took out my pokedex and it said Pidgey had evolved into Pidgeotto.  
"Awesome job Pidgey you evolved."  
After defeating the trainer we headed further down the route and were stopped by another trainer. This time Green wanted to battle. The trainer saw Green was ready and held out his poke ball.  
"Go Butterfree."  
He said while throwing the ball. Green threw hers and said,  
"Go Ivysaur."  
Ivysaur appeared ready to battle.  
"Ok Butterfree use Confusion."  
"Ivysaur leech seed."  
Butterfree was seeded but the confusion Ivysaur knocking him back.  
"Now Butterfree use wing attack."  
"Dodge it and use Razor Leaf."  
Before Ivysaur could even move the wing attack had struck knocking him down hard. Ivysaur panting though used the Razor leaf knocking Butterfree back some. The leech seed sapped some of Butterfrees health and gave it to Ivysaur but it wasn't much.  
"Ok Butterfree one more time use wing attack."  
Green saw Ivysaur was close to fainting. One more wing attack would sure knock him out but she seemed focused on what was already happening.  
"Ivysaur use Razor leaf again."  
Leaves hit Butterfree stunning it for a moment then Butterfree flapped its wings and the force of the wing attack knocked Ivysaur out.  
"Ivysaur return. Go Pichu."  
Pichu hopped off of Greens shoulders where it was most comfortable at and approached the Butterfree.  
"Use thundershock."  
Before the trainer could even command Butterfree to attack the thundershock hit knocking Butterfree unconscious.  
"Ugh, Ok Butterfree return. Go Pidgey."  
The trainers Pidgey appeared and flew down onto the ground ready for a command.  
"Use quick attack."  
Pidgey started running at Pichu when Green said,  
"Pichu use volt tackle."  
Pichus body glowed bright yellow and he volted forward knocking the pidgey into a wall which knocked it out cold in one blow.  
"Good work Pichu."  
Green said smiling and Pichu hopped back up on her shoulders. We walked further along the route and this time there was two trainers who saw us both. One was a boy and one was a girl. The girl spoke up and said,  
"I'm going to show my boyfriend that I don't need protection all the time. Lets battle."  
The guy who I assumed was her boyfriend immediately spoke up and said,  
"Lets make it a double battle. I want to show my girlfriend she needs protection from people."  
We lined up across from the couple and the battle started. The girl said,  
"Ok we'll show him go Meowth."  
A cat pokemon with a golden plate over its forehead appeared.  
"We'll show her. Go Bellsprout."  
Green held out her first poke ball and said,  
"Go Butterfree."  
Her Butterfree glistened from its poke ball flapping its wings in a sparkle from the sunlight. Green smiled and I could tell she was feeling better now. I threw my Pokemon as well and said,  
"Go Mankey."  
The girl pointed at Mankey and said,  
"Ok lets win this without him helping. Meowth use fury swipes."  
Her boyfriend pointed at Butterfree and said,  
"We'll help so you don't get hurt. Bellsprout use vine whip on Butterfree."  
Green and I then commanded our pokemon.  
"Butterfree use confusion."  
"Mankey you use fury swipes also."  
Meowth started swiping at Mankey and Mankey retaliated swiping at him back. They kept slashing and slashing into one another neither giving an inch. Bellsprout hit Butterfree with its vines but Butterfrees confusion knocked it back.  
"Keep it up Meowth! Your stronger then Mankey!"  
"Umm…. We must show her we can win. Bellsprout use wrap."  
"Butterfree use wing attack."  
"Mankey you keep using fury swipes also."  
Butterfree flapped its wings ready to do the wing attack when the wrap constricted it in place preventing Butterfree from moving and squeezing the life out of it. Meowth kept swiping at Mankey and Mankey kept swiping back. They finally knocked each other backwards and got back up on there feet.  
"Ok Meowth use fury swipes again."  
"Mankey use karate chop."  
Meowth started to swipe at Mankey again but Mankey jumped back and nailed Meowth with a hard chop knocking it out.  
"Meowth!"  
The girl shouted. Her boyfriend spoke up and said,  
"See I knew I have to keep you protected. Bellsprout release your wrap on Butterfree and use vine whip on Mankey."  
Bellsprout went to wrap Mankey in place like it had done Butterfree when Green said,  
"Butterfree use sleep powder."  
Bellsprout feel asleep almost immediately. Green and I looked at one another and smiled. Then we commanded them to attack in unison,  
"Butterfree use confusion."  
"Mankey use karate chop."  
Butterfrees confusion hit the sleeping Bellsprout knocking it backwards into the air and Mankey hit his karate chop in the air knocking it back to the ground and out cold.  
"So much for protection huh!"  
The girl said shaking her fist at her boyfriend. Green giggled and we left headed further down to the end of Route 6.

* * *

We were nearly at Vermilion City and could see its Pokemon Center. Green said,  
"Red what should we do first? Fight the Gym leader or go on the S.S. Anne?"  
I looked over at her and said,  
"One of us can fight the gym first then we'll go on the ship while the gym leader heals so we can fight again."  
"Ok."  
Green said and lightly punched me on the shoulder.  
"Hey Red that couple fighting was kinda cute. We've been fighting all day long also. But were not a couple good thing. You would be worse then that guy!"  
She said with a smirk on her face. I looked over at Green and this was the first time I had blushed in a long time. Her brown hair was blowing from the wind glaring by the sunlight. The sunlight made her eyes sparkle and shine bright blue. It lit her face up showing her complexion. She looked beautiful.  
"Red are you blushing?"  
I turned my head away and said,  
"I'm sorry you just look pretty in the sunlight."  
Green smiled and said,  
"Aww thanks Red. Now lets get going before you pull out a ring."  
I smiled and we continued walking finally arriving in Vermilion City.

* * *

Vermilion City had a few houses all with orange roofs but one house had a purple roof with bushels outside and a sign. The sign read,  
"Pokemon Fan Club. All trainers welcome."  
We walked inside and there were a few people sitting down with pokemon in there laps. Over at the table was a man who looked like the owner. We approached him and he spoke up and said,  
"I am the chairman of the Fan Club. I've raised more then a hundred pokemon. Did you come here to hear about my pokemon?"  
Green and I looked confused and I said,  
"We were just stopping by but sure you can tell us about them."  
The man nodded and said,  
"My favorite is Rapidash. Its cute, lovely, smart, and amazing. Don't you think so?"  
Before we could answer he spoke up again and said,  
"Oops look at the time I got to get back to work. Here take these. There bike vouchers. The next time your in Cerulean City stop at the bike shop and get a free bike courtesy of me."  
Green and I happily accepted the vouchers and left the Fan Club. We went to the pokemon center and healed our pokemon. After leaving the Pokemon Center we went to the gym to fight the leader.  
"I'll fight him first Red."  
Green said. I nodded and we headed inside.

* * *

The gym had electric circuits powering it from the inside and an electric barrier that was used as the battlefield. Green stepped onto the barrier and a man appeared and said,  
"Hey kid! What do you think your doing here? You wont live long in combat! Not with your puny power! I tell you kid, electric pokemon saved me during the war! They zapped my enemies into paralysis! The same as I'll do to you!"  
Green didn't seem intimidated and held her ground. She released her first pokemon.  
"Go Spearow."  
The man spoke up again with a grin and said,  
"I hate hurting the cute girl trainers. My names Lt. Surge. Go Voltorb."  
I gave Lt. Surge a cold stare and Green noticed I was looking angrily at Lt. Surge and she giggled and I blushed and turned my head again looking away.  
"Voltorb use shock wave."  
Voltorb zapped Spearow to a crisp it knocked it out cold.  
"Spearow return. Go Psyduck."  
Psyduck came out hopping up and down. I don't know if it was confused or what but it seemed ready to battle.  
"Psyduck use confusion."  
Psyduck hit Voltorb and Surge countered back by saying,  
"Voltorb use sonic boom!"  
Several sound waves jolted from the air and knocked Psyduck back.  
"Psyduck use confusion again."  
"Voltorb use shockwave."  
Confusion hit Voltorb and it had confused him. Voltorbs shockwave missed and he ended up hitting himself.  
"Alright Psyduck now use head butt."  
Voltorb was spinning around and wasn't able to focus on his trainers commands as Psyduck came in and rammed him in the head knocking him out.  
"Voltorb return. Go Pikachu."  
A yellow mouse pokemon with red cheeks similar to Pichu appeared. The pokedex said Pikachu was the evolve form of Pichu.  
"Psyduck use water gun."  
"Pikachu use thundershock."  
Pikachus thundershock immediately hit Psyduck before the water even got close zapping it into a crisp knocking it out.  
"Ok Psyduck return. Go Butterfree."  
Butterfree came out and flapped its wings.  
"Pikachu use quick attack."  
Pikachu darted forward to hit Butterfree but Green had other ideas.  
"Butterfree use sleep powder."  
The sleep powder hit Pikachu while it was in the air putting it to sleep.  
"Ok Butterfree use Confusion."  
The Confusion sent Pikachu flying back waking it up in the process.  
"Now Butterfree use wing attack."  
"Pikachu use thundershock."  
Wing attack knocked Pikachu back some but the thundershock zapped Butterfree unconscious.  
"Butterfree return. Go Clefairy."  
Clefairy appeared readily and determined.  
"Ok Pikachu use quick attack."  
"Clefairy use metronome."  
Pikachu ran forward to ram into Clefairy when it was hit by what looked like a muddy water gun. It seemed to had taken a major toll on Pikachu cause it was panting about to fall over.  
"Ok Clefairy one more time use metronome."  
"Pikachu use quick attack one more time."  
Clefairy wiggled its finger once more then its head glowed and it ran towards Pikachu. They collided and knocked each other out.  
"Clefairy return. Go Pichu."  
Green pointed to the battlefield and Pichu hopped down and sparked its cheeks.  
"I'm on my last pokemon but its far from over. Go Raichu."  
Raichu was a large brownish yellow pokemon. The pokedex said it was the evolve form of Pikachu by a thunderstone.  
"Pichu use thundershock."  
"Raichu use thundershock."  
Both pokemon zapped one another but Raichus thundershock was far stronger.  
"Now Raichu use quick attack."  
"Pichu use volt tackle."  
Raichu ran forward and rammed Pichu before it could hit the volt tackle knocking it out quickly.  
"Pichu return. Go Ivysaur."  
Green was down to her final pokemon also.  
"Raichu use thundershock."  
"Ivysaur use razor leaf."  
Ivysaur was zapped but it did its razor leaf knocking Raichu back.  
"Raichu use quick attack."  
Green smiled and I wondered what she was thinking when she said,  
"Ivysaur use stun spore."  
I didn't know Ivysaur even knew that move but it proved me wrong when Ivysaur stunned Raichu in place paralyzing him.  
"Now Ivysaur use vine whip."  
Ivysaur grabbed Raichu with its vines and jumped into the air with it then threw it down knocking it out. Lt. Surge looked shocked to see Raichu faint so easily and said,  
"Now that's a shocker! You're the real deal kid. Here is the Thunder Badge!"  
Green happily accepted the badge and we told Lt. Surge we would be back so I could battle him for the badge as well he nodded and we left the gym.

* * *

"Congratulations on the victory Green."  
"Thanks Red. Now lets go to the S.S. Anne."  
We walked down the pier to the ship bay and showed the man our tickets. He nodded and we walked on board of the S.S. Anne. The ship was rather large. It had a bunch of rooms for passengers and stairs leading up to the deck and down to the captains quarters. The guide for the ship lead us to our room on board and we followed. Our room had two large beds. A pokemon station to heal our pokemon at and a Jacuzzi. Greens eyes sparkled at the Jacuzzi and she ran over to it.  
"Red look a Jacuzzi! I'm gonna go change and get in. Don't faint now when I come back in a bikini."  
Green said smiling. I just nodded and she walked into the bathroom to change. I went to the station and healed my pokemon. She finally stepped out of the bathroom and walked over towards me and the Jacuzzi. Her bikini was bright pink with yellow flowers on it. It was a two piece with a matching bottom. I blushed once more staring at her small pink bikini and how revealing it was and she threw a towel at me.  
"Don't look you pervert!"  
She said and hopped in the Jacuzzi to relax. I went into the bathroom and changed into my bathing suit. I had dark blue swimming shorts. Green noticed my shorts were shorter then normal cause they were an older pair I had grown out of and lightly blushed seeing as I was almost revealing something I shouldn't be. Then tried to hide her bright red face but was failing.  
"Now who's the pervert?"  
I said smirking and got in the Jacuzzi with her. After about an hour I decided to get out for a little and see what else was on the ship. I told Green I was gonna take a walk around the ship. She nodded and said she was gonna soak in the Jacuzzi some more. After changing back into my regular clothes I left the room and headed to see what else the ship had. It had a large diner full of all kinds of assorted sodas, chips, snacks, and other junk food. I grabbed as much as I could carry and after engulfing it all at once I had some left and decided to take it back to the room and laid it on the table for Green cause she was probably starving. She smiled and picked up a soda. Then I left before she could say anything and headed further down into the ship.

* * *

Just then I noticed a familiar face. It was Blue who said,  
"Well look who decided to see the maiden voyage. Little Red Riding hood. I thought you was afraid of water."  
"Nice to see you to Blue."  
"Red I was about to leave the ship and head on towards the next city but since you're here how about a battle."  
"Sure Blue."  
Blue held out his first poke ball.  
"Go Eevee."  
Eevee popped out.  
"Alright, Go Mankey."  
Mankey fist pumped the air and then stared at its opponent.  
"Eevee use tackle."  
"Mankey use fury swipes."  
Eevees tackle rammed Mankey down before he could connect the fury swipes.  
"Now Eevee use bite."  
"Mankey use karate chop."  
Eevee went to bite down on Mankey but his karate chop nailed it in the head knocking it back.  
"Eevee use quick attack."  
Eevee darted forward attempting to ram Mankey but Mankey rolled out of the way.  
"Mankey use seismic toss."  
Mankey grabbed Eevee up and jumped into the air then threw it onto the ground knocking it out.  
"Eevee return. Go Growlithe."  
A orange and white dog like pokemon appeared. The pokedex said it was a fire type.  
"Growlithe use ember."  
Growlithe burned Mankey and Mankey held itself in pain.  
"Now Growlithe use takedown."  
Growlithe ran forward and rammed Mankey knocking him out cold.  
"Mankey return, Go Pidgeotto."  
"Growlithe use ember again."  
"Pidgeotto use quick attack."  
Pidgeotto ran forward in hopes of hitting Growlithe but the ember knocked it back and burned it just like it had done Mankey.  
"Now use takedown."  
Growlithe ran forward and hit Pidgeotto knocking him out like Mankey before him.  
"Alright, Pidgeotto return. Go Poliwhirl."  
Poliwhirl raised up its fist at Growlithe and was ready for a fight.  
"Growlithe use ember."  
"Poliwhirl use water gun."  
Growlithe shot flames towards Poliwhirl but it was no match as the pressure of the water pushed Growlithe backwards knocking him out.  
"Growlithe return. Go Weepinbell."  
My pokedex said Weepinbell was the evolve form of Bellsprout.  
"Ok, Poliwhirl use bubble beam."  
"Weepinbell use vine whip."  
Bubbles hit Weepinbell hard knocking it back some but the vine whip crashed down knocking Poliwhirl backwards.  
"Ok Poliwhirl use body slam."  
"Weepinbell use wrap."  
Before Weepinbell could wrap its vines around Poliwhirl Poliwhirl had slammed hard into Weepinbell knocking him back.  
"Weepinbell use vine whip again."  
Before I could even command Poliwhirl the vines knocked him out.  
"Poliwhirl return. Go Geodude."  
Geodude was ready to fight.  
"Geodude use rock tomb."  
The rocks fell out from the sky but before they could hit Weepinbell it moved out of the way to avoid them.  
"Weepinbell use vine whip again."  
vines crashed down and knocked Geodude out cold in one hit.  
"Ok, Geodude return. Go Charmander."  
Charmander let off a small roar and readied to battle.  
"Weepinbell use wrap."  
"Charmander use ember."  
Ember engulfed Weepinbell and knocked it out in one attack.  
"Grr, return Weepinbell. Go Wartortle."  
Wartortle looked like it could run right threw me.  
"Charmander use metal claw."  
"Wartortle use tackle."  
Wartortle tackled Charmander down then Charmander hit the metal claw knocking him back a bit.  
"Ok Charmander now use scratch."  
Charmander scratched Wartortle on the head knocking it down for a moment then it got back up.  
"Wartortle use water gun."  
The water crashed down on Charmander knocking him down onto the floor. Charmander seemed like he was out when his appearance changed. He was now dark red. I checked my pokedex and it said Charmander had evolved into Charmeleon. And it had learned two new moves.  
"Well what do you know? About time it evolved. I thought it had finally died or something. Oh well. Wartortle use water gun again."  
"Charmeleon dodge it and use metal claw."  
Charmeleon did as I asked and dodged the water then followed up with a metal claw.  
"Grrrrrr!, Wartortle use tackle."  
Wartortle ran forward to ram Charmeleon when I said,  
"Charmeleon use ember."  
The flames were much larger now that he had evolved and it caused Wartortle to be knocked down onto the ground.  
"Now Charmeleon use slash."  
Charmeleons nails glowed bright white and he slashed Wartortle in the face knocking it out.  
"Well I guess you snooze you loose! Smell ya later Red."  
Blue said then stormed off.

* * *

I went back into mine and Greens room and Green had already gotten out of the Jacuzzi and was already dressed. She spoke and said, "Finish exploring?"  
"Yep, I ran into Blue and we battled. I won and Charmander evolved into Charmeleon."  
"That's great Red! Oh, and you seemed to like my bikini a lot you almost fell into the Jacuzzi earlier when you saw it."  
She said giggling. My face turned solid red and I said,  
"Yeah it looked very pretty on you."  
Green blushed slightly and smiled then said,  
"Aw, thanks Red. Ready to go fight for your Gym Badge?"  
"Yep lets go."  
After exiting the ship we noticed it left. The man we had showed our tickets to told us that the ship wouldn't be returning for a year. Green seemed sad by that and after heading to the pokemon center and healing our pokemon we went back into the gym for me to challenge Lt. Surge.

* * *

Lt. Surge was already at the battlefield waiting and said,  
"Ah, I have been waiting for your return. You wish to challenge me for the Thunder Badge as well."  
I nodded and we lined up on the battlefield. Lt. Surge held out his first pokemon and same as before he had started off with Voltorb.  
"Go Voltorb!"  
He said while laughing hysterically. Since I didn't use Butterfree against Blue I decided to use him for this fight.  
"Go Butterfree."  
"Go Red!"  
I heard Green shout from afar watching the battle. I smiled and said thanks.  
"Ok we'll start. Voltorb use sonic boom."  
The sonic boom hit Butterfree hard but he got back up.  
"Ok Butterfree use confusion."  
Butterfrees confusion hit Voltorb knocking it down some but it got back up also.  
"Voltorb use screech."  
"Butterfree use sleep powder."  
Voltorb screeched hard knocking down Butterfrees defense some but then it fell asleep from the powder.  
"Ok Butterfree use absorb."  
Butterfree absorbed some health from Voltorb and gave it back to himself. Voltorb woke up and Lt. Surge said,  
"Voltorb use shock wave!"  
The shock wave came from the sky and it jolted Butterfree knocking him out.  
"Butterfree return. Go Charmeleon."  
Charmeleon let out a flaming roar then stared at Voltorb.  
"Ok, Voltorb use shock wave again."  
"Charmeleon use fire blast."  
Charmeleons mouth turned into one giant fire attack and it released it in an x shape igniting Voltorb on fire knocking him out.  
"Ugh, Voltorb return. Go Pikachu."  
I decided to save Charmeleon for later and returned him.  
"Go Poliwhirl."  
Poliwhirl readied to fight.  
"Poliwhirl use slam."  
"Pikachu use quick attack."  
Pikachus quick attack hit first but Poliwhirl was stronger and knocked it back.  
"Pikachu use double team."  
"Poliwhirl use bubble beam."  
Pikachus double team had made copies of itself and Poliwhirl didn't know who was the real one so its bubble beam missed completely.  
"Ok Pikachu now use thundershock."  
Pikachus body sparked and released a powerful electric attack knocking Poliwhirl out.  
"Poliwhirl return. Go Geodude."  
Geodude was ready to fight.  
"Pikachu use thundershock."  
The move had no effect on Geodude.  
"Geodude use rock tomb."  
Large rocks fell from the sky and crushed Pikachu knocking him out.  
"Urggh. Pikachu return. This battle is far from over Red. Go Raichu!"  
Raichu sparked its cheeks and was ready for a good fight.  
"Ok Raichu use double team."  
Raichu made copies of itself.  
"Geodude use rock tomb again."  
The rock tomb missed Raichu and hit one of the copies.  
"Now Raichu use slam."  
Raichu slammed into Geodude and knocked him out. Normally a normal type move wouldn't do much at all to Geodude but Surge's Raichu was no ordinary Raichu. "Geodude return. Go Mankey."  
"Raichu use thundershock."  
"Mankey use karate chop."  
Mankeys karate chop hit Raichu but it didn't seem like it did much and Raichu retaliated with the thundershock knocking Mankey back.  
"Mankey use seismic toss."  
Mankey tossed Raichu into the air then slammed him but it still didn't do much to the Raichu.  
"Raichu use shock wave."  
Raichu let out thunder from the sky and it struck Mankey zapping him onto the ground and knocking him out unconscious.  
"Mankey return. Go Pidgeotto."  
Lt. Surge laughed at the bird pokemon knowing electric types were super effective to them. I commanded Pidgeotto to attack.  
"Pidgeotto use quick attack."  
Pidgeotto swiftly flew forward and knocked Raichu back. Surge stopped laughing and commanded Raichu to attack again,  
"Raichu use thundershock."  
"Pidgeotto use wing attack."  
Pidgeotto flapped its wings and hit the wing attack but it didn't do much damage as the thundershock struck down on him knocking him out.  
"Pidgeotto return. Alright lets win this, Go Charmeleon."  
Charmeleon had a determined look in his eye just like I did and faced the Raichu.  
"Charmeleon use metal claw."  
"Raichu use quick attack."  
Charmeleons nails glowed silver and he struck Raichu knocking him back then Raichu hit the quick attack knocking Charmeleon backwards but he landed on his feet. "Ok Raichu and again, use quick attack."  
Raichu ran forward and was about to attack Charmeleon again when I said,  
"Charmeleon use fire blast."  
Charmeleons mouth let out a powerful fire attack again and it knocked Raichu down onto its back.  
"Ok Charmeleon now use metal claw again."  
Charmeleon ran forward to strike Raichu when Surge said,  
"Two can play your game. Raichu use shockwave."  
Lightning fell from the sky and struck Charmeleon knocking him down.  
"Now Raichu use double team."  
Raichu made copies of itself once more. Charmeleon got back on his feet and I said,  
"Charmeleon spin in a circle using ember."  
Charmeleon did as I said and the ember hit Raichu releasing the copies back into just the Raichu.  
"Grr, Raichu use quick attack."  
Before I could command Charmeleon to attack Raichu knocked him back down again with the quick attack. Charmeleon got back up on his feet again.  
"Why wont it stay down? Ok Raichu don't hold back! Use your thundershock at full power!"  
"Charmeleon use Fire blast. Full power."  
Raichus body glowed bright yellow and it let out a devastating thundershock Charmeleons directions and at the same time Charmeleons mouth was filled with a large fireball and it let out a massive fire blast at Raichu. Both pokemon flew backwards and rammed into the opposing walls. Smoke covered the battlefield and after it died down we could see both pokemon were still at the walls. After a few moments they both tried getting to there feet. Raichu could not and collapsed over but Charmeleon had gotten back onto its feet and was panting. He had won the fight. Lt. Surge smiled and walked over to Red.  
"Impressive Red. Never in all my years as a Gym Leader has anyone knocked Raichu out the way you just did. You have truly earned this. Here is your Thunder Badge."  
I happily accepted the badge and Green and I left the gym.

* * *

"Impressive battling Red. I thought you was gonna lose but you did it."  
"Thanks Green."  
It was nighttime now and the sky was starting to darken. We headed into the Pokemon Center to rest from our travels today. We healed our pokemon and went back into the room to spend the night.

* * *

After we sat our stuff down Green looked at me and said,  
"Red where should we head to next?"  
"Lets head back to Cerulean to get us those bicycles."  
"Alright. Then where?"  
The news came on the TV at that time and it said,  
"Lavender town is home to the Pokemon Tower where dead pokemon are put to be remembered."  
"I guess that answers your question. And Lavender Town may have a gym."  
Green yawned and said,  
"I don't like dead things though Red."  
Then she laid down on the bed to rest. I was tired also so I laid down on the other bed. Green turned to face my direction lightly speaking and said,  
"Red do you really think I am pretty? No one's ever said I was before"  
I turned her direction and said,  
"Yes Green. You are very pretty."  
She smiled and said,  
"Goodnight Red."  
"Goodnight Green."  
"Try to wake up early tomorrow so we can get some food."  
I was shocked to hear Green say that and said,  
"I'll try but no promises. If I wake up late I might have to get water and toast."  
She smiled then threw a pillow at me and then snuggled up to Pichu and went to sleep. I turned to my poke balls and picked them up and spoke softly where Green couldn't hear.  
"Thanks guys. We went threw a lot today but in the end we beat Blue and won the Thunder Badge. I couldn't of done it without you guys."  
I sat them back down and placed my head my pillow. Before I knew it I was sound asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: The dead rise again**

* * *

_There was blood. I touched the ground with my hands to get a closer look. The blood looked fresh like it had just been dripped onto my carpet. It ran down my fingers and dripped itself back into the puddle that was lying on the ground. It seemed even darker now then before. Lightning struck the ground and the puddle and seemed to have gotten bigger. Looking down at my foot I saw it had been cut but there was nothing that could of cut it on the floor. Suddenly I felt a cold hand come across my shoulder and just froze in place. "Red! Go back to your mothers room! Red!" Walking back down the hall my mothers room now had the light glowing from it. I crept up slowly and went to turn the doorknob when I felt something on the knob. More blood._

* * *

I jumped up almost out of bed completely.  
"Oh, whew it was just a dream."  
I mumbled to myself in my head. Checking the clock it said it was just 3 minutes past midnight. Green was still sound asleep snuggled up next to pichu who was asleep also now positioned right below her neck. I closed my eyes and went back to sleep.  
"Red come on you idiot. Do I have to be your mother on this journey and tell you when you should get out of bed!"  
Green was standing over me with a pillow in hand ready to throw at me. Pichu following in her trainers footsteps also had a pillow ready to throw.  
"I'm up I'm up."  
I said rubbing my eyes. I got out of bed and got my stuff together to leave the pokemon center and we left.  
"Still wanna get breakfast Green?"  
She seemed surprised I had remembered what she told me the night before and said,  
"Uh yeah if you still wanna. Lets eat at the nearest diner."

* * *

Luckily for us there was one in Vermilion that we hadn't noticed before. Green and I walked in to the diner. They had nearly every booth available.  
"Hello there. Table for 2?"  
Green and I nodded.  
"Normally we don't many customers this time of day."  
I looked over at Green and asked,  
"Uh Green what time is it?"  
"6 am."  
She said smiling. I thought to myself I should still be in bed right now for at least another 10-12 hours.  
"Oh ok. I should still be in bed Green I need my beauty sleep."  
"Well I couldn't sleep for all that snoring you was doing!"  
She remarked back at me. After Green and I got a table I decided to tell her about the dream.  
"Green I had another nightmare last night."  
She looked alarmed and said,  
"Did you wet the bed again?"  
She said giggling.  
"No it was a continuation from my last dream."  
"Oh really what happened?"  
I told Green what happened. About the touching the ground and finding that the blood was fresh on my carpet and that my foot had been cut and that the puddle grew bigger then a hand touched my shoulder and told me to go back to my mothers room.  
"Hmm well I don't know. Maybe your dreams are trying to tell you something? Did any of this actually happen in your life Red?"  
I thought for a moment then said,  
"No nothing like this has ever happened to me in real life. I don't know what to make of these dreams."  
Green started to speak up again when she was interrupted,  
"How may I take your order?"  
The waitress had asked us with pencil and paper in hand waiting for a reply. Green scanned the menu for a moment then said,  
"I will have a egg and some toast."  
"And I will have eggs, bacon, toast, hash browns, and gravy."  
We handed the waitress our menus.  
"Wow Green you actually ordered food for once!"  
I said jokingly to her. She grabbed her fork and stabbed me with it then said,  
"I always order food! I am just a little hungry is all."  
"Proabably cause your close to death of hunger."  
She stabbed me again.  
"Ouch! That hurts Green!"  
"Well good! Serves you right for making fun of me!"  
"I was only joking! You didn't have to stab me with a fork!"  
We ate our meals in silence then after paying for the food left the diner.

* * *

"So are we gonna go get our bikes in Cerulean?"  
I asked Green she still seemed annoyed with me that I had made fun of her back in the diner and said,  
"Uh yeah! Didn't we agree to that yesterday? Dumb ass."  
"Wow someone really is on there period."  
I said jokingly. Greens face turned dark red but it wasn't from blushing no, it was from anger. She stormed away in a mad rage ready to throw something or kill someone(most likely me) or both. I chased after her making sure she didn't do anything to hurt anyone or worse hurt herself.  
"Green wait! I'm sorry!"  
She stopped walking and turned then said,  
"Ugh! Why do I put up with you!"  
She stood in place for about 5 minutes then said,  
"Alright I accept your apology. Lets go."  
She had a smile back on her face and I was delighted to see it return. We left Vermilion back onto route 6. The Route early in the morning was foggy and cold.  
"Brrr, I am c- cccc- cold!"  
I looked over at Green and she was shivering back and forth.  
"Green come here I will keep you warm."  
I put my arm around her to keep her warm. She didn't argue and held herself close to me for warmth. She looked up and stared into my eyes while I held her as we walked.  
"Thanks Red."  
She placed her head on my shoulders and shut her eyes allowing me to guide her footsteps as we walked. After about 15 or so minutes we had made it back to the underground path that lead back to Cerulean. We went inside and continued walking. Green wasn't shivering no more but she didn't move her head from my shoulder.  
"I take it your warm now?"  
I asked her. She opened her eyes and I stared into them. They had the most beautiful shade of blue I had ever seen. They were light around the exterior of the pupil then darkened a little throughout the rest of the eye then were light back at the tips of the retina. I blushed and Green said,  
"Yeah I am pretty warm."  
She saw I was blushing and just smiled. She stared at me for a minute then moved her head off of my shoulders and moved my arm back from around her freeing herself from my grip so she could walk on her own. We continued our walk and exited the Underground Path.

* * *

That meant we was back on Route 5 so we would soon be back to Cerulean. Route 5 didn't take much time at all to pass threw and before we knew it we were back in Cerulean City. We went into the bike shop.  
"We have vouchers for bikes."  
We told the man behind the counter.  
"Ah yes."  
He took the vouchers and looked them over then said,  
"There you go. A bike for you and a bike for you."  
My bike was red with a black handle and black wheels. Greens bike was light pink with a white handle and white wheels. We took them and left the bike shop.  
"Race ya!"  
Green smirked and hopped on her bike pedaling as fast as she could. I wobbled onto mine and tried to ride it but ended up crashing and hitting the ground hard.  
"Red you don't know how to ride a bike?"  
She said giggling.  
"No I never learned how."  
Green didn't seem surprised and taught me how to ride the bicycle.  
"Just like that."  
She said. I was doing better this time. The bike was barely moving but I was managing to keep it level on the ground.  
"Lets hold off on the race till you get used to it."  
"I think I'll just walk for now."  
I put away my bike and Green did the same and we continued on foot.  
"Ok so which way do we go to get to Lavender Town? Even though I don't wanna go cause of the dead thingys."  
"We gotta cross routes 9 and 10 then a cave before we get to Lavender Town."  
"Oh yay a cave."  
Green said sarcastically. We left Cerulean to the east to Route 9.

* * *

Route 9 had a lot of hill sides and one wrong turn you would have to go all the way back to the start of it and try again. Walking along the route we were stopped by 2 trainers who wanted to battle.  
"Go Oddish."  
"Go Growlithe."  
The trainers pokemon were out ready to battle.  
"Alright lets show them! Go Pichu!"  
Pichu hopped off of Greens shoulder and sparked her cheeks ready for battle.  
"Go Mankey."  
Mankey readied to battle and the fight commenced.  
"Oddish use sleep powder."  
"Growlithe use bite."  
"Pichu use thundershock."  
"Mankey use karate chop."  
All 4 pokemon readied there moves but Mankey struck first with its karate chop knocking Oddish back before it could use the powder. Growlithe saw what had happened and used the bite on Mankey knocking Mankey down for a moment. Pichu zapped Growlithe releasing the bite.  
"Oddish use vine whip."  
"Growlithe ember."  
"Pichu use thundershock again."  
"Mankey use seismic toss."  
Mankey struck first again with his seismic toss tossing Growlithe into the air spinning him. Growlithes used its ember but the ember managed to hit Oddish knocking it out. Pichu zapped Growlithe again in the air knocking it back down to the ground and out. Just then Pichu glowed brightly and its appearance changed. It had evolved into Pikachu.  
"Yay! Pichu you evolved."  
Green ran up giving her yellow mouse pokemon a big hug and placing it back on her shoulder. We proceeded down the route and battled a few more trainers beating them easily. We arrived now on Route 10.

* * *

It had a large patch of grass, a pokemon center, and the entrance to the cave. We walked into the pokemon center and handed the nurse our pokemon and after they were healed we left for the cave.  
"Red I don't like caves."  
"I know Green but it's the only way to Lavender Town."  
We entered the cave. It was pitch black and we couldn't see a thing inside of it.  
"Lets see if my cute little Pikachu can help us."  
Green scanned her pokedex and sure enough Pikachu had learned a move that could help us after all.  
"Pikachu use flash!"  
Pikachus body turned into a light and lit up the entire cave. We used Pikachu as a flashlight and easily found our way to go throughout the cave. The cave had several levels to it and we managed to get lost at one point but we backtracked and finally made our way out of the cave.  
"Whew I'm glad that's over with."  
Green said shaking. We were back on Route 10 now and could see a huge tower in the distance.  
"That must be the pokemon tower."  
I said to Green who didn't seem happy at all about a tower of dead pokemon.  
"Lets go."  
I grabbed Green by the arm and pulled her along.  
"Wai-"  
She was trying to shot but I kept going. We arrived in Lavender Town.

* * *

We healed our pokemon at the pokemon center and Green noticed her bag was shaking.  
"Huh? I wonder what's going on?"  
Green lifted out the egg from her bag and it was shaking heavily. She placed it on the ground and it started cracking piece by piece. A white light came out from around the egg and then appeared a purple ghost like pokemon floating in the air.  
"AAHH! What is that! Get it away!"  
I took out my pokedex and it said the pokemon was Gastly.  
"Awww. look Green you're a mother."  
I said laughing. Green looked over at the Gastly terrified.  
"I hate ghost! I don't want it! Our eggs must've been cursed!"  
"Green calm down."  
I noticed my bag was shaking also and I took out my egg. It started cracking and glowed a bright white light and appeared a second Gastly.  
"AAHH! Another one!"  
Green said shaking and ran behind me for protection.  
"I hate ghost! I hate them!"  
"Green its ok."  
Green still shaking handed me a poke ball and I took one out of my pocket and in a flash both Gastlys had been captured. I handed Green her Gastly and she shook in place.  
"L- lets go to the pc right quick."  
Green placed the gastly in her pc and pressed the button like 20 times making sure it was sealed away.  
"Whew, I never want to see that thing again. Red you'd better store yours as well!"  
I placed mine in storage as well and we left the pokemon center. We were stopped outside by a small boy who ran up to us,  
"Hello mr. and miss I need your help."  
I said,  
"Alright whats wrong?"  
"Well me and my uncle Mr. Fuji were inside the pokemon tower paying respect to his cubones mother who had died saving its life and his body suddenly turned into a spirit and then vanished deeper into the tower. You got to get him back!"  
"We'll help your uncle don't worry."  
The boy thanked us and left. Green walked up to me smiling and smacked me hard in the face leaving a bruise.  
"You know I hate ghost! And I don't want to get possessed and die or turn into a spirit! I'm not going into that Tower!"  
"Come on Green we got to see what happened to Mr. Fuji."  
Green wanted to argue but knew it was the right thing to do.  
"Ugh fine. I swear if I get possessed or something the first thing I am doing is killing you."  
I smiled knowing Green didn't mean. At least I hoped she didn't mean it.

* * *

We entered the tower and saw that it was almost completely vacated except for one person who was standing at a stairway that lead up. The person approached and said,  
"I mean you no harm. My sisters were all possessed and in order for them to return to there human state you have to defeat what ever is possessing them."  
"Red you don't think it's the same thing that took Mr. Fuji do you?"  
"I don't know Green but we gotta help."  
Green hated the idea that this tower was probably filled with ghost pokemon that could eat out her soul or kill her or worse but she knew we had to help as best we could.  
"O-Ok lets figure out whats doing this and stop it."  
She finally managed to mutter shaking in place.  
"Be warned my sisters will attack on sight. Being possessed they have no control over there bodies."  
The girl guarding the stairway said. Green seemed like she was about to faint and I placed my hand on her shoulder and stared into her eyes saying,  
"Green don't worry. I wont let anything happen to you."  
A small smile appeared on Greens face and she nodded. The women moved from guarding the stairway and we walked up it.

* * *

The stairway lead to a room with a few women that all looked the same as the one that had been guarding it.  
"Those must be her sisters."  
I mumbled to Green who was standing behind me shaking.  
"You- you- uh- go ahead and I will follow behind you."  
Green finally managed to say. Making sure Green was behind me and didn't go back down the stairway  
"Braiiinnnnzzz!"  
The women shouted jumping out at us and Green fainted. I caught Green before she hit the ground and picked her up in my arms to carry since she had passed out. I placed my hand on my belt and held out a poke ball.  
"Go Charmeleon."  
Charmeleon let out a flame and readied for battle. The women threw out her poke ball. It was a Gastly. Green opened her eyes and saw she was lying in my arms and realized she had passed out. She looked over and saw the Gastly and fainted again.  
"Charmeleon use fire blast."  
Charmeleon engulfed the ghost type and it fainted. The womans spirit passed by and flew down the stairway. I walked with Green still fainted carrying her throughout the rest of the Tower. The next sister appeared.  
"Will have Braiinz!"  
Her spirit said and held out her poke ball. It wasn't a Gastly this time. It was dark purple and looked like it had arms. I held out my pokedex and it said it was a Haunter the evolve form of Gastly. Charmeleon struggled fighting the Haunter who had cursed him causing him to faint.  
"Charmeleon return. Go Pidgeotto."  
Pidgeotto flapped its wings and I told him to attack.  
"Use wing attack."  
Pidgeotto flapped its wings heavily and attacked the Haunter knocking it out. Like before the spirit flew down the stairway. I walked further along the room and saw there was a second staircase that lead up.  
"Man Green you sure are heavy for a girl that doesn't eat much."  
I said trying to lift her as I stepped on each step that lead upward.

* * *

After finally making it to the end of the steps I was in a room and noticed there were several men in black in the room.  
"Team Rocket."  
I said and noticed a man in the far right corner who was being guarded by a rocket member was tied up secured in place.  
"Go Geodude and Go Poliwhirl."  
I shouted and threw there poke balls in the air. We ran up to the team rocket members who held out there pokemon.  
"Who are you? And what are you doing here. Your gonna ruin everything!"  
The shouted then threw out there pokemon.  
"Go Arbok."  
"Go Weezing."  
They said making sure I was no where near the rocket member who had the man tied up.  
"Geodude use rock tomb. Poliwhirl use bubble beam."  
Geodude landed rocks on top of Weezing knocking it back and Poliwhirl hit the bubble beam on Arbok knocking it down for a moment.  
"Grr, Arbok use constrict."  
"Weezing use poison gas."  
Gas filled the room poisoning my pokemon and Arbok constricted Geodude In place and squeezed.  
"Poliwhirl use body slam."  
Poliwhirl rammed into Arbok freeing Geodude from its grasp. The poison took affect and knocked my pokemon down.  
"Weezing use sludge."  
"Arbok use bite."  
Sludge hit down on Poliwhirl hard and Arbok bit him even harder.  
"Geodude use rock slide."  
"Poliwhirl use bubble beam again."  
The rocks pelted down on Weezing knocking him onto the ground and the bubble beam struck him also knocking him out.  
"Grr, you will pay you brat! Arbok use bite again."  
Before I could command another attack Arbok bit down hard on Geodude knocking him out.  
"Alright Poliwhirl its up to you. Use body slam."  
"Arbok use bite again."  
Poliwhirl managed to slam Arbok down hard knocking him out before Arbok could bite him.  
"Good job Poliwhirl. Return."  
"Curse you. Oh well you wont be able to stop us from our scheme! Mwahahahaha!"  
The rockets got back over to the other rocket who was now trying to light a torch. After it lit he looked at me and said,  
"Our plan is almost upon us."  
He held the torch in the air and shouted.  
"Marowak! Can you hear me! Show yourself!"  
A spirit appeared that had a large bone in its head and a skull plate over its face. The man laughed menacingly and said,  
"Marowak we are the ones that killed you trying to save your cubone! You want retribution? Here we are."  
"Why would Team rocket resurrect a pokemon they had killed and ask it if it wanted retribution?"  
The team rocket member looked over at me realizing I was the one that had said that and said,  
"Because that Marowak took down nearly all of our members before we could finally kill it. Its power is incredible! And if we controlled it we could control the world! Mwahahahahahaha."  
The Marowak lowered its head and charged at the rocket member and the two I had battled knocking them all out cold. Then it stared at me in the face. Mr Fuji was moving around shaking trying to speak. I ran over and freed him he quickly shouted,  
"Hurry you must defeat Marowak. It probably thinks we were helping try to kill it. Help calm its spirit before its to late."  
I held out a poke ball.  
"Go Butterfree. Use sleep powder."  
Butterfree put the Marowak to sleep.  
"Now use confusion."  
Pulse waves hit the Marowak and knocked it down. It woke up though and charged at Butterfree head butting it into a wall and knocking it out.  
"Butterfree return. Go Poliwhirl."  
Poliwhirl came back out and saw Marowak was staring at it.  
"Poliwhirl use body slam."  
He charged at Marowak and Marowak charged back with a head butt that was far stronger causing Poliwhirl to be knocked out in just one hit just like Butterfree. "Poliwhirl return. Go Pidgeotto."  
Pidgeotto flew into the air and flapped its wings.  
"Use wing attack."  
He blew Marowak backwards some but Marowak held its ground and charged in again for another head butt. This time it missed and collided with the wall.  
"Now Pidgeotto use quick attack."  
With Marowak still in the wall he collided with it knocking himself out as well as Marowak. Just then Marowak turned back into a spirit and the haunting vibe left the room with the spirit departing back into the abyss.  
"The spirit of Marowak is finally at rest. I had came to pay respects to Marowak when I was attacked and sucked up here. It's a good thing you showed up when you did. Thank you."  
"Mr. Fuji a boy was looking for you he said you was his uncle."  
"Ah yes. I will return. Thank you for freeing me from Team Rockets clutches."  
Green awoke still lying in my arms and looked up at me.  
"What happened?"  
She asked.  
"Well you fainted, woke up and fainted again."  
"I know that much! Dumb ass! I mean what happened here?"  
"Team Rocket resurrected Cubones mother in hopes of controlling its power but it was far greater then they thought and it knocked them out. I fought it and cleansed its spirit and it returned back into the abyss."  
I sat Green back on her feet and she smiled and said,  
"Thanks for keeping me safe."  
"Your welcome Green."  
We walked back down the top set of stairs and then back down the final set. The women saw us as we approached the bottom of the stairway and said,  
"Thank you for freeing my sisters. Now they can rest properly. Take this."  
She handed us a flute.  
"That is a pokemon flute. Use it to wake up sleeping pokemon that may be blocking the way."  
Green and I accepted the flute and left the tower.

* * *

"Lets never go back in there again."  
Green said and I nodded. We healed our pokemon at the pokemon center and then left.  
"So does this city have a gym?"  
"I'm not sure."  
We searched the town for about an hour and couldn't find one.  
"I guess not. Hmm. So this was a useless trip!"  
Green said smacking me in the back.  
"Our eggs were haunted! I almost died! And all cause you wanted to see some Tower!"  
"Green I kept you safe and besides we saved Mr. Fuji."  
"Well true. So what now?"  
Just then Mr. Fuji approached with his nephew.  
"Thank you for saving me."  
"Mr. Fuji does Lavender Town have a gym we can fight?"  
He looked around for a moment and said,  
"Sorry but no. However there is a gym to the west of here in Celadon City."  
Greens eyes sparkled just then.  
"Celadon! Yay! Celadon!"  
I looked over at Green who was jumping around in the air. Puzzled I asked Green,  
"Green whats so special about Celadon?"  
Green seemed shocked I would ask such a thing and gasped.  
"Red! How dare you! Celadon City is home to the biggest shopping mall in Kanto! EEK!"  
She said jumping in the air once more. I just looked down and shook my head.  
"Women these days."  
Green heard my remarked and stomped down hard on my feet. While I was lying on the ground in pain, Green turned to Mr. Fuji and said,  
"Mr. Fuji how do we get there from here?"  
He looked around again and said,  
"Route 8 to the west has an underground path that will lead you to Celadon."  
We thanked Mr. Fuji for the information and he left. I managed to stand up somehow after having a nearly broken foot.  
"Red I cant wait! We can go shopping tomorrow! And you can hold all my things!"  
I sarcastically replied with,  
"Oh boy. Yay me."  
She gave me a glare and just then I felt something hit me in the face. It was water. We looked into the sky and the sky had turned thunderous and had started raining. Green and I quickly hurried back to the pokemon center.

* * *

We sat there waiting for the storm to die out but it didn't seem like it was going to.  
"Well damn it! I wanted to get to Celadon today!"  
Green said sadly looking at the ground.  
"I guess were gonna have to spend the night here."  
Green didn't seem to like the idea of staying in a town where its Tower had been haunted but we didn't have much of a choice considering the thunder was getting worse.  
"Alright."  
Green and I handed the nurse our pokemon and after the nurse healed them we received them back. We watched TV for a while. Green seemed into one show. It was something about a girl and she had 2 guys fighting over her. One guy from what I could tell was half vampire and the other was half wolf.  
"Red why cant you be romantic like them!"  
She said giggling at me. I was tired and instead of replying I just sit there. An hour or so later Green said,  
"Red I know! Lets play a game!"  
The nurse walked up to us at this time and told us that it was night time and if we were gonna stay the night we had to go back into the room and leave the lobby. Green and I nodded and left the lobby.

* * *

I walked in and noticed Lavender Towns pokemon center only had one guest bed cause they weren't used to visitors staying the night. Green walked in and she kicked off her shoes and sit on the bed. . She said,  
"So do you wanna play?"  
I looked over at Green and said,  
"What kinda game is it?"  
Green looked at me and giggled then said,  
"Its called truth or dare."  
I stared at her for a second and said,  
"Alright you go first."  
Green smiled and giggled a bit more then said,  
"Hehe, ok Red. Truth or dare?"  
I stared at her for a moment then said,  
"Truth."  
Green said,  
"You softie alright fine. Is it true that you wet the bed every night?"  
I gave Green a glare and said,  
"No I do not."  
"Haha I know I'm just messin with you. Your turn."  
I spoke up and said,  
"Ok Green, truth or dare?"  
She looked around a moment then winked and said,  
"Dare. Hehe."  
"Alright. I dare you to use your Gastly when fighting the gym leader in Celadon."  
Green immediately said,  
"What?! I don't like that thing! And its possessed! And it'll kill me!"  
Green almost jumped out of the bed. I sat down beside her and placed a finger over her mouth then said,  
"Shhh, Green. It is a dare you have to."  
She lightly blushed seeing how close I was to her then looked down for a moment then looked back up and smiled.  
"Ok. Fine I will."

* * *

Green left the room for a few and changed into her pajamas. They were light red and pink. Her top came down just below her belly button and her pajamas bottoms were a pair of small shorts that barely covered her behind. I blushed and she just hopped back on the bed. I felt embarrassed staring at her like that and left the room before she could say anything or throw something at me. I went into the rest room and changed into my pajamas as well. My top was a light blue shirt and my bottoms were a pair of shorts that came to my knees. I looked out the windows and saw that the thunder outside was getting really bad and I could tell it wasn't gonna let up before morning. The sky had already blackened and the pokemon center had closed not letting anyone else in for the night due to the storms. I went back in the room and saw Green was petting her pikachu and he was purring in her lap as she stroked his back. She smiled seeing I had returned and I sat down beside her. Green smiled and said,  
"Ok Red one more. Truth or dare."  
I had picked truth the first time so I decided to go with dare.  
"Dare."  
I said to Green and she looked into my eyes and smiled then said,  
"I dare you to kiss me. You have to. it's a dare. Hehe."  
She said mocking what I had said to her earlier. I blushed at what she had said and leaned in to her. Her face turned bright red seeing I was actually gonna do it and she closed her eyes leaning my way so our lips could meet. Our lips were about to touch when thunder struck outside and it made a sound so loud it made us both jump back before they did. Just then the power went out for a moment and Green decided to wrap her arms around me for protection in case the storms got worse. We were both still blushing over what almost happened and Green said,  
"Uh Red lets call it a night."  
I nodded and we laid back. Green still had her arms wrapped around me but I didn't mind. She leaned my way cuddled up next to me and said,  
"You still gotta do the dare you know."  
I turned to face her and she was staring at me still blushing. My face was just as red as hers though.  
"Come on you big softie. Its just a dare."  
Green said winking at me. I leaned my head towards hers and she leaned hers towards mine and our lips touched. We both stood there frozen for a moment with our lips touching then stopped and stared into each other eyes. Greens eyes were an even prettier shade of blue then the day before. Her face as red as can be and mine was equally just as red if not more. She laid her head down on my shoulder and looked up at me with her delicate eyes and said,  
"Red you blush a lot around me. I'm not all that pretty."  
She said then she stared right at me and said,  
"Do you like me as more then just a friend?"  
I hadn't thought about it till just then. Maybe I did like Green more as just a friend. Before I could answer she laid her head on my shoulder and said,  
"Goodnight Red."  
She fell asleep with her arms wrapped around me cuddled up next to me. I just stared at her face. Her skin looked so soft and delicate. Her eyes looked fragile closed away. Maybe I did consider her as more then a friend. Maybe I was falling for her.  
"The question is is she falling for me?"  
I asked myself staring at her beautiful body cuddled up next to mine then closed my eyes and fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes: I decided to divide Celadon City into 2 parts otherwise it would of been a really long chapter. So here is the first half Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Chapter 9: What happens when…**_

* * *

_More blood. The blood ran down the edges of my fingers past the fingernail and dripped from the doorknob I had grasped onto the very floor itself missing my feet but splashing onto my legs. After turning the doorknob I tried to push the door open but it wouldn't budge. I kept pushing and pushing and pushing. No luck. I was exhausted and lied with my back pressed near the door when it suddenly cracked opened on its own. "Red! Come inside! Red! Come into your mothers room! Red!" The voices still gave me the shivers. The coldness of there mumbled words ran shivers down my spine. How did this voice even know my name? I stood in place shaking. I got back onto my feet and lightly pushed the door open. The room was dark as well and I couldn't see a thing. Just then lightning struck the ground and out of the flash of light I could see there was a figure in the very far corner of my mothers room but I couldn't make out what it was. I crept slowly towards it when I saw its eyes open. They were glowing bright dark red. The same color as the blood. Suddenly the floor started to shake and before I knew it I fell threw the very floor itself._

* * *

I woke up shaking in place.  
"I guess that was another dream. These dreams are getting stranger every night."  
I thought to myself. I turned and saw Green was no longer cuddled up next to me but rather had her arms and legs wrapped around her pikachu.  
"Whew, at least I didn't wake her up."  
I turned over with my back facing Green and fell back asleep in a matter of moments.  
"Red do we have to go threw this everyday! Wake up you lazy idiot!"  
Green was doing her usual routine of throwing things at me with Pikachu jumping on my stomach trying to wake me up.  
"I wanna get to Celadon City as quickly as possible so I can do the most shopping I can!"  
Green said shouting at me.  
"I'm awake Green. Lets go."  
We healed our pokemon since we were already inside the pokemon center then left headed for Route 8.

* * *

The sky by now had risen up high and was shining bright and the birds were chirping as normal routine.  
"So no breakfast today? The people in the mall arent gonna think your fat if you eat a little you know."  
Green elbowed me in the ribs hard knocking me back a bit. I felt like I was gonna cough up blood and she spoke up and said,  
"Is all you think about your stomach? Don't you not care that I wanna get to Celadon City?"  
I looked at Green and nodded. I was kind of hungry but seeing her about to cry made me lose my appetite.  
"Green please don't cry I am sorry. We can eat when we get there."  
Green smiled knowing she had won the slight argument. We continued walking and were stopped by two trainers who wanted to fight.  
"We challenge thy to a clash of pokemon."

* * *

They spoke in tone. Green readied her poke ball and released her pokemon.  
"Go Spearow."  
Her bird type pokemon flew up into the air and soared down raring for a good battle.  
"Go Pidgeotto."  
I threw out my bird pokemon as well and it flew beside Spearow ready for battle. The trainers then threw out there pokemon.  
"Go Growlithe."  
"Go Beedrill."  
The Growlithe and Bedrill readied for a fight as well.  
"Spearow lets hurry this up. Use peck."  
"Pidgeotto use your quick attack."  
The trainers said there commands,  
"Growlithe flamethrower."  
"Beedrill use fury attack."  
Spearow ran at Growlithe to peck him but the flamethrower scorched him backwards. Pidgeottos quick attack nailed Beedrill hard on the ground before it could even do the fury attack.  
"Alright Growlithe use your bite attack."  
"Beedrill use poison sting."  
The trainers commanded and there pokemon ran to do what they had said.  
"Spearow use wing attack to knock them back."  
"Pidgeotto you use wing attack also."  
Both bird pokemon flapped there wings and knocked the other two trainers pokemon back away from them.  
"Now quick attack."  
Green and I said in unison. Before the other trainers could even command there pokemon our birds struck both Growlithe and Beedrill knocking them out. Green and I headed further down route 8.

* * *

"Red at the rate were going we don't even be in Celadon by next week! Lets use our bikes."  
Before I could even say a word to reply a tire ran over my foot followed by a second.  
"Race ya!"  
After grabbed my foot from the sudden attack on them I said,  
"Ouch!"  
and I screamed in pain. I grabbed my bike and got on to follow after Green. I didn't know she could ride so well cause she was pedaling at a great speed and managed to clearly beat me to the underground entrance. I had to stop a few times to catch my breath and eventually I just ended up walking. I wasn't used to riding bikes at all yet.  
"Haha I won."  
She said smirking.  
"Well you did run over my foot. I am surprised I was able to get her on my own."  
I said smirking at what she had said. Green just smiled ignoring what I said.  
"Lets go Red. After we get threw this underground entrance we will be in Celadon City."

* * *

The underground entrance looked shorter then the last one but maybe that was because I wasn't carrying Green this time. I was wrong it was just as long as the last one. After walking for a bit I decided to talk some to pass by time and make getting to Celadon seem quicker.  
"Green I didn't wake you this morning did I"  
Green seemed puzzled and said,  
"No what were you doing this morning? Were you touching me?!"  
"No no. I woke up from another dream in the middle of the night."  
"What happened this time."  
She didn't seem that amused to hear but still sounded like she was somewhat interested so I told her.  
"The doorknob was dripping with blood and I tried to push it open but it wouldn't budge. So I leaned against it for a few minutes and it suddenly cracked open on its on. I went inside and saw a figure in the far corner its eyes opened and then the floor cracked apart and I fell threw."  
"Your dreams are getting strange. Mine are nothing like yours at all."  
"Really what are yours about?"  
"Well there about romantic things like sunsets and waterfalls and holding hands and kissing. I had the kissing dream last night."  
I looked over at Green who was lightly blushing. Was the kissing dream because of what happened last night? Was the dream of me?  
"Wa-"  
I started to speak but was interrupted by Green.  
"So Red are we going to the mall the moment we get to Celadon or do you wanna stuff that bottomless pit of yours?"  
I looked around like I wasn't sure which was the answer but I clearly knew what I wanted to say even though I was acting like I didn't.  
"Hmm, well its such a hard choice but I guess I'm gonna have to go with the stuffing my bottomless pit."  
Green pushed me on the shoulder and said,  
"I figured. Well alright but its to late for breakfast now. We will have to get lunch or something. But don't eat all day! I do have shopping to do you know!"  
I nodded and we walked further along till finally we had reached the exit of the underground entrance.

* * *

That put us on route 7 but it was really short and it only took a few minutes to cross and we had finally arrived in Celadon. Celadon City was pretty huge in size. There was a pokemon center and a gambling casino, the diner for people to eat at, the huge shopping mall, a place where hotels could be rented for the night, and the gym leaders gym.  
"Wow! Its even prettier then the pictures I saw as a kid!"  
Green was shouting excitedly. I didn't know Green had saw pictures of this city as a kid but I didn't bother to ask. Green figured that I would bug her the whole time she was shopping if I didn't have anything to eat so we went to the diner first. Inside the diner were several man in fishing attires who were more concentrated on there meals then our existence. We sat down at a booth and soon a waiter came to our table.  
"How may I help you?"  
She asked. Green didn't even pick up a menu cause she was to excited to go shopping then eat so I spoke up,  
"Bring us both some fried chicken."  
The waiter heard my order and wrote it down then left. Green looked up at me with a mad look on her face and said,  
"Why did you order for me? I don't want anything to eat!"  
I spoke up and said,  
"Because you need something to eat even if you don't want to. It'll give you the energy to do all your shopping you wanna do and challenge the gym leader here."  
Green just sat in place with her hands crossed around her waist like she was mad at me. The waiter handed us our food and I started eating mine. After a few minutes Green finally decided she wanted some of it and ate hers as well. We payed the woman and left the diner.  
"Alright so now that you stuffed your gut can we please go shopping?!"  
Green was jumping up and down practically begging.  
"Sure lets go."  
"YAY!"  
Green grabbed my hand and pulled me to the huge shopping mall.

* * *

There looked like there were a million floors it even had an elevator. The first floor was the entrance so there wasn't anyting to buy on it. Green still had a hold of my arm pulling me along. My arm felt like it was gonna fall off at any moment. The second floor had several things that caught Greens eye.  
"Red look! Lip gloss! And fingernail polish! And eye liner! And all kinds of makeup!"  
I just sighed and watched as she picked up each one studying it and trying it on then went back to the first one she had saw to purchase followed by everything else she didn't need. She pulled on my arm and dragged me up another floor. This floor though was more reasonable. It had various evolution stones for evolving pokemon, poke balls, potions and stuff that would be useful.  
"I am gonna buy this water stone Green."  
I spoke to her. I had read one day in the pokemon center that water stones can evolve pokemon and it said Poliwhirl evolved from one.  
"Okay cool, I will buy a thunderstone for my cutie pikachu."  
Pikachu clapped happily seeing her trainers smile about her. The fourth floor was the clothing section where all kinds of clothing was.  
"Red I'm gonna try on some dresses and stuff!"  
Green took off looking at all the dresses and picking some of them up. I assume she was only after the ones that were cute cause the dresses she had in her hands were all girly colors. Green walked into a fitting room and came out wearing a light yellow dress.  
"What'd do you think?"  
She asked me. It didn't look bad on her but it didn't look that good either.  
"It looks alright I guess."  
She seemed like she was gonna kill me with that remark and went back into the room. She came back out wearing a bright red dress. It looked horrible. It didn't seem to fit very well and she didn't look like she was that comfortable in it.  
"How about this one Red?"  
She asked me. I looked down for a moment and said,  
"Um… That one is worse."  
Her face turned red from rage and she ran back in the room to try on another dress. She walked back out again and this time her dress was light pink. It came down and barely covered her bottom and looked like it was really comfortable on her. I blushed and Green smiled knowing I like it.  
"Like this one huh? Is it cause it almost shows off my ass? Hehe."  
She smirked and went back in the dressing room. She came back out with her regular clothes on.  
"I think I'm gonna buy them all. I'm not getting the pink one cause you liked it!"  
She said pointing a finger at me. She payed for her dresses and we went up to the next floor. This floor had soda machines on it. I purchased a lemonade for myself and bought Green a bottle of water.  
"Cheapskate! Too cheap to buy me a soda!"  
She said appearing mad then smiled.  
"Uh sorry. You usually get water so I just assumed…"  
"I know I'm just messin with you. Lets go to the next floor."  
The next floor lead to the roof.  
"Whew, man I'm beat. Lets go back down and leave if you want."  
Green nodded at what I said and we walked down the stairs back onto the soda machine floor. We decided to use the elevators instead of walking down each floor. While we were sitting in the elevators waiting for them to go down I spoke up trying to start a conversation,  
"So uh, did you get everything you wanted."  
Green looked down at what she had and said,  
"Well I couldn't find any cute little panties but yeah I think I got about everything."  
I blushed hearing the word panties.  
"Red stop blushing! Don't be thinking about me in panties you pervert!"  
She said smacking me on the face. The elevator reached the bottom floor and the doors opened. Green seemed like she was disgusted and walked out of the elevator and I followed behind her. We left the mall and went to the pokemon center.

* * *

"Lets heal our pokemon so we can fight the gym leader Green."  
"Ok sure. I am ready to win that badge!"  
She said raising her arm in the air. I just shook my head and we handed the nurse our pokemon. While waiting for them to be healed Green turned to me and said, "Red I wonder what kinda pokemon the gym leader uses?"  
"Hmm I don't know Green."  
We both sit there thinking when the nurse walked up to us.  
"Here y'all go. Fully healed."  
Green and I accepted our pokemon back from the nurse. Before we left the pokemon center I pointed at the pc system reminding Green of her dare she had to do. She withdrew her Gastly and then left the pokemon center.  
"Lets go fight the gym leader. Who's gonna fight first?"  
I replied with,  
"I will. You can observe her pokemon to help you battle better."  
I said chuckling a little. Green put her hand into a fist and punched me in the stomach.  
"I am a better battler then you! If you wanna go first fine! It wont matter to me! Besides I don't wanna have to use that ugly Gastly till I absolutely have to."  
I gasped for air. Green was either getting stronger from all the abuse she did to me everyday or I was getting weaker.

* * *

We arrived and walked in the gym. The gym was full of flowers and all sorts of sparkly items to make it look colorful and pretty. There were bushes of leaves around the gym that connected into the form of a heart and in the center of the heart was a battlefield.  
"Aww how cute. Red go easy on this gym leader."  
Green said nudging at me. I walked up and approached the battlefield. A woman appeared from behind the bushes and stood before me and said,  
"Hello, Lovely weather isn't it? Its so pleasant….. Oh, dear…. I must have dozed off. My name is Erika. I am the leader of the Celadon Gym. I am a student of the art and love flower arranging. My pokemon are solely of the grass type. Oh, I'm sorry I had no idea you wished to challenge me. Very well but I will not lose."  
Green looked over at me and shook her hand saying,  
"Never mind Red. Don't hold back."  
"Why the sudden change in opinion."  
I asked her. She replied with,  
"Well I didn't know it was gonna be a woman Gym leader!"  
Erika held out her first pokemon and in a flash released it,  
"Go Victreebell."  
I held out my pokedex and it said Victreebell was a grass type just like she had said.  
"Alright go Mankey."  
Mankey appeared ready for battle.  
"Mankey use karate chop."  
Mankey charged forward ready to chop Victreebell into pieces.  
"Victreebell use stun spore."  
The stun spore hit Mankey which caused him to stop in his tracks completely.  
"Stun spore paralyzed your pokemon it may not attack now. Now Victreebell use giga drain."  
"Mankey dodge it and use seismic toss."  
Mankeys body was paralyzed but he managed to move towards Victreebell. Victreebell absorbed some of Mankeys health but then he launched it into the air and then crashed it back down onto the ground.  
"Now Mankey use arm thrust."  
Mankey charged forward to hit it but its paralyzed state it was in prevented its movement.  
"Still too weak is it? Too bad. Victreebell use acid."  
Victreebell shot out poisonous acid at Mankey knocking him down. Mankey appeared unconscious when his body started glowing. After a flash of light he had evolved. My pokedex said he was now Primeape.  
"Awesome Mankey you evolved. Alright Primeape use seismic toss once more."  
Primeape was much stronger then Mankey and was able to overcome some of the paralyze throwing Victreebell into the air then onto the ground knocking it out. "Fine. Victreebell return. Go Tangela."  
Tangela looked like a bush but it was blue and its face was covered from pitch black darkness.  
"Use giga drain."  
The move zapped health from Primeape knocking it unconscious.  
"Primeape return. Go Geodude."  
"Tangela use giga drain again."  
Before Geodude could even react it had its health zapped from it and since it was a grass type move it knocked Geodude out in one attack.  
"Geodude return go Poliwhirl. Use body slam."  
Poliwhirl appeared and charged at Tangela knocking it back.  
"Tangela use ingrain."  
Tangela shot a vine into the ground and that appeared to be it when it suddenly healed itself with the root.  
"Poliwhirl use water gun."  
Poliwhirl shot water at Tangela knocking it back a little.  
"Tangela use giga drain."  
Tangela zapped health from Poliwhirl and like before the move knocked it out.  
"Poliwhirl return. Go Butterfree."  
Butterfree appeared ready for battle.  
"Butterfree use sleep powder."  
Before Tangela could do anything Butterfree had put it to sleep with its powder.  
"Now use gust."  
Butterfree flapped its wings and launched a powerful gust attack at the pokemon knocking it out.  
"Tangela return. Go Vileplume."  
Vileplume was ready for battle.  
"Ok Butterfree use gust again."  
"Vileplume use sleep powder."  
While Butterfree was flapping its wings for the gust Vileplumes sleep powder put it to sleep.  
"Now Vileplume use acid."  
Poisonous acid balls launched at Butterfree and before I knew it Butterfree had been knocked out unconscious.  
"Butterfree return. Go Pidgeotto."  
Pidgeotto flew into the air ready for battle.  
"Vileplume use giga drain."  
"Pidgeotto use wing attack."  
Vileplume zapped health from Pidgeotto but then was struck by the wing attack knocking it back hard.  
"Use acid, Vileplume."  
Vileplume struck the balls of acid at Pidgeotto poisoning him.  
"Pidgeotto use quick attack."  
Pidgeotto flew towards Vileplume at a fast speed but Erika had other ideas.  
"Vileplume use sleep powder."  
Vileplume put Pidgeotto to sleep right before it hit her.  
"Now use acid again."  
Vileplume shot out more acid at Pidgeotto and combined with the poisoning it was enough to knock it out.  
"Alright, Pidgeotto return. Its all up to you. Go Charmeleon."  
Charmeleon let out a flame attack in the air and was ready to battle.  
"This will be interesting. Were both on our last pokemon. Vileplume use giga drain."  
"Charmeleon fire blast."  
The giga drain zapped health from Charmeleon but the fire blast scorched Vileplume and sent it flying backwards. It had been knocked out. I had won.  
"Oh! I concede defeat. You are remarkably strong. I must confer on you the Rainbow Badge."  
I happily accepted the badge and Green walked up to challenge her as well.  
"I'll show ya how its done Red."  
She said winking at me.  
"I'm sorry miss but I need to heal my pokemon after that fight. Come back in a hour or so and we will have a battle."  
Green seemed disappointed she couldn't challenge the gym leader right then but she nodded and then we left the gym.

* * *

"She was probably afraid to face me."  
She said sarcastically. We went back to the pokemon center and I healed my pokemon there then we left.  
"So Green what do you wanna do while we wait."  
Green looked around for a moment then said,  
"Well um, how about we go to the casino to waste some time."  
"Well alright. Lets go gamble!"  
I shouted with my arm in the air. Green giggled slightly and we walked to the Gambling Casino.

* * *

There were several slot machines inside the casino and each one looked like it had the same games on it.  
"I'm gonna play some!"  
Green said and walked up to a machine. After a few hundred dollars and about 10 minutes of time she finally walked back with a smile on her face.  
"Did you win anything?"  
I asked her. She looked at me and said,  
"Yep."  
She was holding a poke ball.  
"Wow you won a pokemon what is it?"  
Green threw the ball and in a flash of light a light blue pokemon appeared with a snake like body. I took out my pokedex and it said it was called a dratini.  
"Its so cute Red. It only costed me 500 dollars. Hehe."  
I started to ask if that was a bit to much to pay but was stopped when I noticed something in the far corner. There was a man standing there with a black outfit on with a red 'R' symbol in the center of the vest. A team rocket member.  
"Green look that guy is in team rocket."  
I said pointing his direction. Green looked and noticed the guy as well. We walked up to the guy and he jumped back seeing us saying,  
"What are you brats doing here? You'd better not touch that poster. There is nothing behind it."  
He then held out a poke ball but before he could release it to attack pikachu zapped him down on to the floor.  
"Curse you. You'll ruin everything. I must tell the boss."  
The man pressed a button from behind the poster and a set of stairs appeared and he ran down them.  
"Uh what just happened?"  
Green asked me. I replied with,  
"I have no idea but lets go see what Team Rocket is up to."  
We walked down the stairs exiting the Casino.

* * *

There was an entire base underground and several rocket members were around the floors. Green and I defeated one after another and proceeded further along in the underground base when suddenly we ran into someone.  
"Hey watch where your walking you lousy idiots!"  
It was Blue. Apparently he was also curious as to why the rockets had an underground casino base.  
"I am down here to get back the money they stole from me running this gambling place!"  
Blue shouted.  
"Blue calm down. We are here to see what Team Rocket is doing with a base here anyhow. We'll help you."  
I said to Blue. Green was shocked I would say such a thing to the guy I considered my rival but just nodded in agreement.  
"So the girls still following you around huh? I figured she would of dumped you by now. I guess she's just trash."  
Blue said laughing. I put my hand into a fist ready to punch him hard in the face when I looked over at Green. Greens face turned bright red because she was angry at what Blue said about her.  
"Red and I are traveling together! He is a great guy unlike you! You ugly jerk! And I am not trash!"  
She remarked back at Blue. Blue just started laughing again and said,  
"Lets see how 'great' he is. Lets have a battle Red. 3 on 3."  
"Alright Blue I accept."  
I said.  
"Kick his ass Red! Win for what he said about me!"  
Green said shouting towards my direction. Blue spoke up and said,  
"So your little girlfriend is cheering you on huh? Oh well you still wont win. Go Growlithe."  
"I'm not his girlfriend!"  
Green shouted back at him lightly blushing. Blue just ignored her reply.  
"Go Butterfree."  
I said in response. Butterfree and Growlithe readied for battle.


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry I haven't updated this story in a while I have been busy. Here is the second part of Celadon City Enjoy. Please rate and review.**

* * *

**Chapter 10: The power within**

* * *

Blue stood there laughing at my first choice in the fight. He must of either gotten more arrogant then usual or he was really confident in his pokemon but either way I wasn't gonna let him get away with hurting Greens feelings. While I was standing there in my thoughts with the words he had said to Green ringing in my head he commanded his first attack.  
"Since your just gonna stand there I will make the first move. Growlithe use take down."  
I came back to reality and commanded Butterfree to attack also.  
"Butterfree use gust."  
Gust hit Growlithe but it didn't seem to slow it down at all as Growlithe charged in head on and rammed Butterfree to the ground. It held its paw down on top of Butterfree trapping it from getting away.  
"Look at your little butterfly trying to fly away. But it cant! Cause its being held down. Hahaha. Lets finish this poor excuse of a pokemon. Growlithe use ember."  
Growlithes mouth began to light up flames. I put on a serious look across my face and commanded Butterfrees next attack.  
"Butterfree use confusion."  
Butterfrees eyes glared at Growlithe and it emit pulse waves at it causing it to be knocked back releasing its grip.  
"Now use sleep powder."  
Butterfree put Growlithe to sleep. Blue seemed kinda shocked at how quickly the battle had suddenly changed course.  
"Well I guess it isn't as weak as I thought but no matter. Growlithe use ember again."  
Growlithe was sound asleep. "Butterfree lets keep the pace going use gust." Butterfree flapped its wings and launched gust at its opponent.  
"And again."  
Butterfree repeated its actions. Green started smiling seeing as I was winning.  
"Way to go Red. Keep it up! Don't let that asshole win this thing now!"  
Blue laughed at her statement and I blushed lightly. Blue was my rival but this wasn't about who was better between me or him right now. This was about me getting revenge for him making fun of Green. Butterfree readied another gust but at the same time Growlithe woke up. Blue smiled.  
"Growlithe use ember."  
The flames from the fire scorched down hitting Butterfrees wings causing it to lose the gust and fall downwards plummeting into the ground. Butterfree went to get back on its feet but it could barely stand.  
"Growlithe use take down."  
It was almost as if Growlithe had already known what he was about to say cause the instant blue said it Growlithe had charged in for the take down. The attack was startling. It knocked Butterfree back onto the ground harder then it hit coming from the air. Growlithe placed its paw over Butterfree again.  
"End that butterfly. Use ember."  
Butterfree with no where to run was engulfed in fire and laid on the ground defeated.  
"Butterfree return."  
The poke ball flashed its red light and Butterfree returned back inside.

* * *

"Go Poliwhirl."  
The poke ball let out a flash of light and Poliwhirl appeared with its fist held in the air ready for a fight. Blue stood in a daze for a moment and then said,  
"Now that's more like it Red. But lets see just how well you have trained it."  
I smiled.  
"Alright I'll show you. Poliwhirl use bubble beam."  
Before Blue could say anything or Growlithe could attempt to move out of the way the bubbles hit Growlithe knocking it out.  
"Not bad. Growlithe return."  
We were both down one pokemon.  
"Lets fight water with water. Go Squirtle."  
Blue and I were thinking the same thing with our next attacks and it was almost in unison as we both said,  
"Use bubble beam."  
The bubbles shot out from both sides and collided into one another popping and sparkling. Green seemed like she enjoyed watching the bubbles as they sparkled all around us prettily.  
"How cute."  
She said. Blue replied with,  
"Thank you I am pretty cute. But I don't have any interest in tramps."  
Greens smile turned into a mad frown as she stared back at him and said,  
"I am not a tramp. You are an ass!"  
Blue just laughed at her remark. My face by this point was dark red. I was pissed.  
"Stop calling her a tramp! She is amazing!"  
Poliwhirl started swinging its fist at the Squirtle trying to punch it but squirtle kept jumping back out of the way. Greens face lit up red from blushing seeing I was defending her.  
"How cute of you Reddy to take up for your girlfriend. No matter. She can watch your pokemon fall before a true trainer."  
"A true ass you mean!"  
Green remarked back at him. Blue had a slight grin on his face from that statement but then turned back to the action.  
"Squirtle use tackle."  
Squirtle ran at Poliwhirl and knocked it down onto the ground.  
"Poliwhirl retaliate with body slam."  
Poliwhirl retaliated and knocked squirtle onto the ground but it got back up almost instantly.  
"Charge it again squirtle with tackle."  
"You too Poliwhirl use your body slam again."  
Both pokemon darted forward to ram the other. Squirtle got the upper hand being smaller and nailed Poliwhirl right in the stomach with its tackle knocking it back a bit.  
"Good job now squirtle return."

* * *

I stared in confusion but then stopped as I realized why he did it.  
"Go Weepinbell."  
The grass type glared at Poliwhirl.  
"Now lets see how this goes. Weepinbell use poison powder."  
The powder hit Poliwhirl causing it to suffer a poison that would gradually lower its health over time.  
"Now use razor leaf."  
The leaves struck down hard on Poliwhirl. Grass type moves are supper effective to water types so Poliwhirl was taking a heavy beating. I stood in place trying to figure out what I was gonna do when I got an idea. Poliwhirl run forward. Poliwhirl did as I asked and ran at Weepinbell.  
"Weepinbell keep up the razor leaf."  
The leaves kept striking Poliwhirl as it was running slowing it down. Poliwhirl managed to get right in front of Weepinbell and I said,  
"Use bubble beam."  
The bubbles struck Weepinbell in its eyes blinding it momentarily.  
"Now use body slam."  
Poliwhirl rammed the Weepinbell hard onto the ground. Weepinbell got back up and I was about to command another attack when blue had already beaten me to it. "Razor leaf."  
The leaves struck Poliwhirl head on since it was right in front of Poliwhirl aside from it being super effective the attacks were a lot stronger up close so it did even more damage causing Poliwhirl to fall over unconscious. I was down to one pokemon now.

* * *

"Well would you look at that Green. Your little boyfriend is down to his final pokemon and I still have two."  
Green glared back at him and said,  
"Red isn't my boyfriend! And he is gonna beat you! Wait and see!"  
Blue laughed at her statement and stood waiting to see who I would choose as my final pokemon. There was only one pokemon I wanted to use in this situation.  
"Go Charmeleon."  
"Choosing your fire type huh? It wont matter. Even if you knock out Weepinbell you'll be at a disadvantage cause of squirtle."  
Blue was right about that. Charmeleons attacks would do good against a grass type like Weepinbell but when it came to water he was weak against it. And blue had both types of pokemon left.  
"I started my journey months ago as you did. And I chose this pokemon. Its never let me down before and I am more then confident in it Blue. Its you that's at the disadvantage."  
Blue laughed at the statement and Green seemed to jump up in excitement.  
"That's the spirit Red! This is far from over."  
before blue could say anything I had already attacked.  
"Charmeleon use flamethrower."  
The fire scorched Weepinbell to a crisp and it laid on the ground unconscious.

* * *

"Well well well. Now were both down to our final pokemon. Better yet our pokemon we both began our journey with. Charmeleon is impressive Red I'll give you that but its met its match when it comes to my squirtle."  
Blue threw out the ball and squirtle appeared again ready for this epic collision that was about to take place. Blue and I stared at each others pokemon for a moment. Neither one of us saying a word. The tension felt heated and cooled all at once. Green was anxious to see just who would win this. Charmeleon was out fresh with full health and squirtle had taking a bit of a beaten from Poliwhirl but it also had a type advantage over Charmeleon making it a somewhat fair fight from both ends. Blue spoke up and said,  
"Squirtle lets see just how good that pokemon is. Start off with tackle."  
squirtle darted forward at Charmeleon ready to ram it.  
"Charmeleon use scratch."  
Both attacks hit and both pokemon took damage but neither one of them seemed fazed at all.  
"Squirtle use bubble beam."  
"Charmeleon use flamethrower."  
The bubbles shot out at Charmeleon but they were popped from the heavy flames striking them and the fire was cooled at the same time from the bubbles.  
"Use tackle again."  
Squirtle ran forward to hit Charmeleon.  
"Charmeleon use smoke screen."  
Smoke covered the battlefield and squirtle couldn't see where Charmeleon was so the attack didn't work.  
"Now metal claw."  
Out of no where Charmeleon struck its metal claw at squirtle knocking it down. Just then Squirtles appearance changed. It glowed in a bright light and when the light stopped shining squirtle had changed appearances. It had evolved. Blue looked happy to see his newly evolved pokemon.  
"Nice. Squirtle evolved. Ok Wartortle use water gun."  
The water nailed Charmeleon hard knocking him down. Charmeleon was panting heavily. That attack had done a number on him.  
"Wartortle use your rapid spin."  
"Charmeleon use smoke screen."  
Smoke covered the battlefield once more causing Wartortle not to be able to see where Charmeleon was.  
"Charmeleon use scratch."  
Charmeleon appeared about to scratch Wartortle but Wartortle bit down on his arm with a bite attack.  
"Now use water gun Wartortle."  
Green and I was both shocked and she said along with me,  
"Charmeleon use flamethrower."  
Water gun collided into Charmeleon and flamethrower hit Wartortle head on. Both pokemon flew backwards and crashed onto opposite sides of the ground. Both pokemon struggled to get back to there feet. They were laying about a inch apart from one another. I had one last idea. As Charmeleon and Wartortle were lifting themselves back up I said,  
"Charmeleon use scratch."  
Charmeleon could barely stand and struck Wartortle on the head knocking it back down and out. Then Charmeleon collapsed. I had won since Wartortle fainted first.

* * *

"Yayy! You did it Red!"  
Green said running over giving me a hug. Blue just returned Wartortle. Now I'm gonna go get my money back from these rockets. Blue darted out and grabbed the rocket member.  
"What did you do with my money?"  
The rocket member ran off in a sprint and something fell out of his pocket on the way. Blue walked over and picked it up. Sure enough it was his money that was stolen.  
"Well I'm off Red. Next time you'd better be prepared for a pounding. And your girl too."  
He winked at Green and Green flipped him off. He laughed and walked off headed toward the exit of the city.  
"Thanks for defending me Red. Even though you almost lost."  
I smiled and said,  
"Your welcome Green. Now lets go get you the badge."

* * *

Green smiled and punched me in the gut.  
"Alrighty Reddy."  
I gave her a glare.  
"Don't call me Reddy."  
She just giggled and said,  
"Hehe. Alrighty. I am gonna show you how to battle this time."  
"Show me how its done."  
"I will!"  
We both laughed and then walked on headed for the gym for Greens gym battle.

* * *

Entering back in the gym it was the same as before.  
"No matter how cute of a design this gym is in I wont lose!"  
Green shouted in confidence. She approached the battlefield and waited for Erika to approach. Erika walked up and said,  
"So you've return. Prepare yourself!"  
Green shouted back at her,  
"Its you who will need preparing!"  
Erika threw out her first pokemon. It was Victreebell. Just like before in my battle.  
"Go Gastly."  
Green shivered a bit and didn't look at Gastly directly but she was ready and commanded the first attack,  
"Gastly use your lick attack."  
Gastly attempted to lick Victreebell but it just smacked it with its vine. Erika then commanded an attack.  
"Victreebell use giga drain."  
Giga drain sapped health from Gastly knocking it out in one hit. Green returned Gastly and said glaring in my direction,  
"Oh well. After all it did just hatch. Plus I didn't wanna use it anyhow. But someone made me!"  
I just smiled and she shook her fist at me like she was gonna hit me but didn't. Green threw out her second pokemon. It was her Clefairy.

* * *

"Clefairy use metronome."  
Clefairy wiggled its finger and Erika tried to command an attack.  
"Victreebell use stun spore."  
Victreebell wasn't able to connect in time as the metronome caused lightning to strike down and zapped Victreebell in place paralyzing it.  
"Now use pound."  
Clefairy ran at Victreebell to hit it but Erika had other ideas.  
"Use vine whip."  
Vines struck Clefairy knocking it backwards in its place.  
"Metronome."  
Clefairy wiggled its finger once more and this time it let out a powerful flamethrower that knocked out Victreebell. Erika returned her Victreebell and sent out her second pokemon. It was Tangela. Erika commanded Tangelas first attack.  
"Use poison powder."  
Poison struck Clefairy causing it to weep in pain.  
"Clefairy use pound again."  
Clefairy darted forward to hit Tangela.  
"Tangela use giga drain."  
Tangela sapped health and poison took health and it was enough to knock out Clefairy pretty easily.  
"Clefairy return. Go Psyduck."

* * *

Psyduck came out and was jumping up and down steadily.  
"Use Psychic."  
Psyduck struck pulse waves at Tangela knocking it backwards.  
"Tangela ingrain."  
Roots covered the grounds surface and the restored some of Tangelas health.  
"Now use constrict."  
Before Green could say anything Psyduck was constricted in place where it couldn't move.  
"Psyduck use Psychic."  
"Tangela, Giga drain."  
Psychic hit Tangela almost releasing its grip but then Giga drain hit Psyduck sapping health back to Tangela and knocking it out.  
"Psyduck return."  
Green then sent out her fourth pokemon.  
"Go Spearow."  
Spearow flapped its wings and soared into the air.  
"Spearow use peck."  
It flew down and pecked Tangela right in the head.  
"Tangela use giga drain."  
Giga drain struck but it didn't do much damage.  
"And again. Use peck."  
Spearow peck knocked out Tangela. Erika threw out her last pokemon Vileplume.

* * *

"Spearow go for another peck."  
Erika smiled and let it get close then when it was about to do the peck she said,  
"Sleep powder."  
The powder put Spearow to sleep right in front of Vileplume.  
"Now use acid."  
Acidic poison struck Spearow hurting it pretty badly. Green seemed shocked and said,  
"Oh no this is bad. Spearow wake up."  
Spearow didn't respond. It was out cold.  
"Use acid again."  
The second acid knocked Spearow unconscious. Green returned Spearow and held out her next poke ball.

* * *

"Go Ivysaur."  
Ivysaur readied for battle.  
"Vileplume use sleep powder again."  
"Ivysaur you use sleep powder also."  
Both pokemon put the other one to sleep. The battle was now at a standstill as they stood there waiting for there pokemon to wake up and see which one would awake first. It was Ivysaur. Green commanded another attack on the sleeping Vileplume.  
"Use stun spore."  
Vileplume woke up just in time to see itself get paralyzed.  
"Vileplume use acid."  
Vileplume seemed paralyzed by the stun spore but used acid and it struck Ivysaur knocking it backwards onto the ground hard.  
"Now use Giga drain."  
Vileplumes attack took the remaining health Ivysaur had and knocked it out. Green was down to her sixth and final pokemon cause no more then sixth can be used at one time.  
"Its all up to you. Go Pikachu."

* * *

Pikachu sparked its cheeks and was prepared for the battle. Both trainers were now on there final pokemon so this fight decided it.  
"Vileplume use acid."  
"Pikachu use thunderbolt."  
The thunderbolt shocked Vileplume in place staggering it for a moment then the acid struck Pikachu causing it to become poisoned.  
"Now Vileplume use giga drain."  
"Pikachu use quick attack."  
Quick attack struck first knocking Vileplume back before it could use its giga drain.  
"Now Pikachu use quick attack again."  
Pikachu ran forward to hit Vileplume again when Erika said,  
"Sleep powder."  
The powder struck down on Pikachu putting it to sleep.  
"Now use giga drain."  
Vileplume kept using giga drain over and over sapping health and dealing damage. Pikachu finally awoke and Green commanded her next attack.  
"Thunderbolt."  
"Vileplume use sleep powder again."  
Vileplume went to use its powder but it was fully paralyzed from the stun spore from earlier and couldn't do anything. The thunder struck it and then Green commanded her final attack.  
"Pikachu lets finish this. Use your new move. Iron Tail."  
Pikachus tail glowed silver and it swung around and struck Vileplume right in the center of the head knocking it out. Erika stunned in defeat returned her Vileplume and handed Green her badge. Green smiled and accepted it then we left the gym and headed for the pokemon center.

* * *

It was already dark outside so we wouldn't of been able to travel in the darkness. We would have to leave tomorrow and spend the night in the pokemon center. We arrived inside and handed the nurse our pokemon. After a little while we received them back. Green and I went back to our room. There were two beds and she sat down on the far left one and I sat down on the right one. We were both tired.  
"Was that the best battling you've ever seen or what Red?"  
Green said smirking.  
I nodded in agreement and then Green said,  
"I'm gonna go take a shower and then go to sleep. I am gave out."  
I said,  
"Alright. I am gonna leave go to the lobby for a little."  
Green nodded and got her supplies ready for her bath and I left the room. I walked down the halls and entered the lobby. The TV was playing a show I had never seen before. It looked like it was about these kids who caused mischief for there town and always got into trouble. I watched for a little bit. It was kinda entertaining. They were doing all kinds of crazy stuff and the fat kid always kept calling the one in a green hat a jewpacabra. After the show ended I decided to return back to the room. I entered and it was quiet. Green hadn't returned yet. She must of still been bathing. I sat down on my bed and waited. This pokemon center only had one bath in the rooms so I couldn't take one till she finished. The door to the bath opened up and Green appeared wearing only a towel. Her body was still wet and soaked. The towel partially covered her bust but most of it was visible and it ran down her stomach to the beginning of her legs just barely over her buttocks. My face turned bright red and I couldn't stop staring. Green seen I was in the room and screamed,

* * *

"Eeeeeeek!"  
She stood in place shaking. She shouted,  
"Don't look at me! I am nude! Stop looking you pervert! When did you get back! Were you peeping on me! What were you doing?"  
She said it all so quick I couldn't even respond. And before I could open my mouth to say anything she grabbed the nearest item she saw and threw it at me. 'Luckily' for me it was a lamp. I managed to dodge it though then she shouted at me,  
"Get out! Get out! Get out!"  
I ran out of the room into the bathroom and shut the door. I took my shower after she finally let me back into the room and she got under her covers and laid down on her bed. I went into the bath this time and took my shower. After I got out I wrapped a towel around my stomach cause I didn't grab anything running in the bath when Green screamed at me. I exited the bathroom and Green was applying her fingernail polish she had purchased. She looked up and saw my chest was still partially wet and that I was wearing a towel around my stomach. She realized that she had run me into the bath before I could even get any shorts to wear to bed. Her face lit up red but she tried to make it not noticeable. I noticed her face was red though and said,  
"Would you hand me my shorts there over there near you."  
She reached over and took the shorts and held out her hand for me to get them. I walked over to get them and when I grabbed them my towel fell off. Greens face got even brighter red after realizing that my towel had fallen off. She tried to not look down but couldn't help herself and was blushing wildly staring at what was underneath the towel. She could see that certain part of me. She kept staring at it and I was embarrassed that my towel had fallen and quickly covered my front and grabbed my towel. I went back into the bath running with Green staring at my rear end the whole time. I came back out a few minutes later wearing the shorts. By this time Greens face was back to normal colors and she had finished with her fingernail polish.

* * *

I laid down on my bed and Green said,  
"I saw more then I needed to see."  
I spoke up and said,  
"Well it certainly didn't stop you from looking."  
Green blushed again and said,  
"Well how can I not see it when your over there flashing that thing in my face!"  
I responded with,  
"Well you walked out nearly naked with your towel that barely covered part of your body."  
She threw a pillow at me.  
"So you were looking!"  
"How could I not be you looked…."  
I paused my sentence and she was staring at me.  
"I looked what?"  
My face lit up red and said,  
"You looked sexy like that."  
Green smiled and got up out of her bed. She walked my way and got to my bed then got on top of said,  
"Really?"  
She looked like she was leaned in for a kiss and I attempted to kiss her but she put her finger over my mouth right before they touched and said,  
"Goodnight Red. You dirty boy."  
She got off of me and got back on her bed and laid down to sleep. My face was solid red and she could tell. She giggled. I said,  
"You just like teasing me don't you?"  
She giggled again as a response and then fell asleep. I closed my eyes and before I knew it I was asleep also.


End file.
